


The Moon Shone Bright

by GuessWhat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Priest Kink, Priests, hunter!Jean, werewolf!eren
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhat/pseuds/GuessWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiβdorf, nella bassa Germania, è un qualunque villaggio di montagna, con i suoi problemi, le sue piccole gioie e le sue sporadiche razzie di bestie feroci ai danni dei pastori. Storia vecchia, almeno fino a che i cacciatori cominciano a scappare terrorizzati dalla montagna, urlando di guardarsi dalla maledizione del lupo.</p><p>
  <i>"Eren Jaeger dava l’impressione d’essere una creatura che aspetta, in silenzio, nel suo angolo, che la tempesta passi. [...]<br/>Eppure nelle notti di luna non c’era mai apatia in lui."</i>
</p><p>[Werewolf!Eren; hunter!Jean]<br/>[Eren/Jean pairing principale; accenni di Erwin/Levi]<br/>Storia scritta in occasione di Halloween. Buona notte delle streghe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna Nuova

**Author's Note:**

> _Grazie per esserti interessato al punto di aprire la fic, caro lettore.  
>  Questa storia di più capitoli, pubblicati un giorno di seguito all'altro, vuole catturare lo spirito più profondo della festa di Halloween: Samhain, il capodanno celtico che segna la fine e l'inizio, il passaggio.  
> Voglio ringraziare la mia fidanzata per il paziente lavoro di editing (che si traduce in: mandami un pzzetto di quello che scrivi ogni tanto!), senza il quale non sarei riuscita a pubblicare nemmeno il primo capitolo, oggi, figurarsi un'immagine di copertina completa! La ringrazio tantissimo anche per le idee, l'ispirazione e le lunghe telefonate in cui si discuteva di vari aspetti della storia.  
> Fatevi prendere per mano, lasciatevi accompagnare nella foresta più nera. Alla fine del sentiero, la luna potrebbe sorprendervi. ___
> 
> __Avviso: la storia contiene accenni di una relazione tra due persone di chiesa. Non ho messo alcun avvertimento perché non volevo comunicare nulla di blasfemo o irrispettoso, tant'è che molti dettagli intimi del loro rapporto sono lasciati velati: la mia intenzione era lanciare il messaggio dell'amore puro e incondizionato._ _

                  
  
Era una mattina di giugno quando padre Erwin si alzò dal suo letto, accaldato, per rimuovere la coperta di lana. Mentre la raccoglieva e la piegava, il giovanissimo prete lanciò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra: la luce debole dei primi calori dell'alba suggeriva che era troppo presto per le lodi, doveva mancare suppergiù una mezz'ora. Sistemò la coperta nell'armadio ed aprì la finestra per fare entrare un po' d'aria e rinfrescare l'ambiente.  
Padre Erwin appoggiò i gomiti al davanzale ed inspirò a pieni polmoni l'aria frizzante, profumata di rugiada, di acciottolato e sottobosco lontano.  La primavera lasciava posto all'estate e, anche se non era più tempo di coperte di lana, le mattine erano molto fresche e colorate qua e là da trilli e dolci cinguettii di uccellini appena svegli.  
Padre Erwin, però, non ebbe modo di ammirare come si doveva il quieto splendore della creazione di Dio e del sorgere del sole sul paese dormiente che scorgeva dalla canonica. Venne distratto.  
Lontano lontano, in direzione del sagrato, proveniva un suono che l’aveva incuriosito appena aperta la finestra: sembrava il pianto di un micino nato da poco che chiamava la mamma per il latte, un suono timido e soffocato. Con una mano sulla fronte a racchiudere la visuale, padre Erwin aguzzò la vista  e ciò che vide gli fece rizzare i capelli rasati sulla nuca.  
Balzò via dalla finestra, indossò le babbucce e una vestaglia sopra alla camicia da notte e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza. Sapeva che non c’era tempo da perdere.  
Il prete spalancò le porte delle stanze dei confratelli, svegliandoli col solo uso della sua rinomata voce limpida e forte, “Emergenza, fratelli! Emergenza!”  
Padre Levi, non felice di essere stato svegliato prima del tempo, rispose con un rauco, “Che ca—che succede?”  
Seguito da alcuni fratelli che s’erano già affrettati dietro di lui, il biondo e trafelato padre Erwin rispose “Un bambino sul sagrato!” mentre correva giù per il corridoio a svegliare il parroco Pixis. Il cui nome, in realtà, era Dot: ma a lui non piaceva né il suon di “Don Dot” (comprensibilmente) né “Padre Dot”, per cui aveva optato per padre Pixis fin dai primi giorni di officiante.  
L’anziano coi baffoni reagì prontamente alla notizia. Si tirò su in piedi che nemmeno un soldato, con addosso solo un’indecente maglia di cotone e i mutandoni, e senza curarsi di coprirsi, si unì allo stuolo di preti che correva incontro al bambino abbandonato. Chissà da quanto stava lì a prendere freddo, povera creatura! Non c’era tempo di pensare alla creanza e alla decenza, non quando un bambino non voluto era stato mollato là fuori a patire il freddo.  
Doveva essere buffo da vedere questo stuolo di preti, chi in vestaglia, chi in babbucce, chi in camicia da notte e chi, come padre Pixis, in mutande, che correva giù dalla canonica sull’acciottolato freddo fin sul sagrato di fronte alla piazza, vociando “Un orfano!” “Povera creatura!” “È un segno!”. Per ultimo, padre Levi, che si trascinava svogliato appresso al convoglio.  
Padre Erwin, tra i giovani il più alto, fu il primo ad arrivare e a mettere subito mano sul bambino per sentire se fosse caldo. Non guardò s’era maschio, s’era femmina, né il suo colore degli occhi: raccolse la cesta, annunciando tra i piagnucolii deboli che il bimbo era vivo, e lo portarono subito dentro.  
S’era capito che non avrebbero recitato le lodi.  
La creatura fu sistemata su un lettone disponibile, e mentre padre Levi s’approcciava alla cucina per scaldare dell’acqua, i preti ebbero cura di togliere il bambino dalla cesta. Era un maschietto dalla pelle olivastra e con vistosi occhi ambrati, quasi gialli, che già presentava una folta zazzera di capelli castani e le sopracciglia formate, completamente nudo, avvolto solo in un paio di miseri panni di cotone –gesto furbo dei genitori, che avrebbero potuto tradirsi con le stoffe pregiate- e fu davvero un mistero il fatto che non fosse diventato viola come un livido durante la notte.    
“Ma quant’avrà?”  
“Occhio e croce, due mesi. Non di più!”  
“Neonato non è.”  
“Fratelli, l’acqua e gli asciugamani” era il giovane padre Levi, di ritorno dalla cucina e dalla lavanderia. Non gli piacevano i bambini, non gli piaceva la chiesa in generale, ma era l’unico posto al mondo in cui non si sentisse fuori luogo.  
“Grazie, Levi. Scenderesti a controllare se c’è rimasto del latte di mucca?” rispose padre Erwin, tranquillo. C’era intesa tra i due, probabilmente data la giovane età di entrambi. “La creatura ha fame.”  
Padre Levi roteò gli occhi, sbuffò e chiuse la porta. Ridacchiarono tutti, come sempre quando quel giovanotto si comportava allo stesso modo di un vecchiaccio antipatico.  
Il bambino venne lavato, riscaldato e avvolto nelle fasce, e sembrò calmarsi quasi subito a contatto con l’acqua e gli asciugamani puliti. Povera gioia, piagnucolava ancora succhiandosi le dita, aveva davvero tanta, tanta fame eppure, a differenza degli altri pupi, non strillava né scalciava. Era proprio un bambino strano.  
Fargli bere il latte tiepido non fu semplice: fu davvero una passeggiata. Mentre i preti disquisivano su come nutrirlo, il bimbo tese le mani verso la tazza colma di latte. Gli venne offerta e lui iniziò a ciucciare tranquillamente, mettendo sempre più la testa dentro al recipiente: provocò risate, ma anche esclamazioni di stupore. Non s’era mai visto un bimbo di due mesi tanto capace! E anche serio, dato che non aveva scucito un sorriso che fosse uno.  
Era implicito che il bambino sarebbe rimasto lì con loro, almeno finché non avrebbe trovato una madre – quanti erano gli orfani cresciuti tra i preti? Se n’era perso il conto.  
“Come chiamiamo questo bel bambino?” domandò padre Georg, mentre padre Erwin ripuliva gli angoletti della bocca del pargolo.  
“Ernst.”  
“Karl!”  
“Georg?”  
“Ci sono già io, come Georg!”  
“Christian!”  
“Io dico Marcus, oggi è il giorno del Santo.”  
“Ha la pelle scura, sembra quasi un turco.”  
“Non vorrai dargli un nome da turco? C’è già Levi, qui, col nome da Giudeo.”  
“…”  
“Che c’è, fratello? È vero!”  
“…”  
“Chiamiamolo Eren.”  
Era padre Erwin. Le bocche si cucirono e le trattative s’interruppero: sembrava che il giovane prete avesse qualcosa da dire. Prese in braccio il bambino.  
“Franz, tu hai proposto di dargli un nome di un santo. Elias, tu hai sollevato la questione del suo aspetto straniero. Chiamiamolo Eren.”  
“Sentiamo, perché proprio Eren?” chiese il parroco Pixis, lisciandosi i baffoni.  
“È un nome turco, il cui significato è ‘santo’” rispose padre Erwin con tranquillità e schiettezza, mentre il bambino giocava con le dita enormi dell’uomo che lo teneva in braccio.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, forse troppo prolungato, mentre i preti si guardavano l’un l’altro con fare dubbioso. Non erano convinti: era un nome straniero, e per giunta turco! Però, però, in effetti aveva senso, ed era anche adatto alla gloria del Signore, quel nome.  
“Allora?” incalzò la voce da papera scocciata di padre Levi.  
“..Guardate i suoi occhi, fratelli, sono d’oro come le aureole degli angeli.”  
“Sì, sì, come la beatitudine dei santi!”  
“Come la luce del Signore!”  
“L’avevo detto, io, ch’era un segno!”  
“Georg, per te anche il ragno che tesse la tela sopra al tuo letto è un segno di guadagno, ma per me è segno che sei un maiale a pulire” questo era padre Levi.  
Il bimbo fu messo giù sul letto e mise a tacere tutti quando, rigirandosi sul fianco, vide padre Levi. Chissà cosa scattò nella mente del bambino a vedere quell’adulto basso, fatto sta che prima sbuffò, poi la sua faccia si aprì in un radioso sorriso sdendato e rise fortissimo,  acchiappandosi i piedini con le manine, sotto alla faccia piccata e basita di padre Levi, lo sguardo divertito di padre Erwin, padre Pixis e tutti gli altri.  
Ed è così che iniziò la storia di Eren Jaeger.  
   
 

  
****  
 

Donna Annedore Jaeger, minuta, bionda, prosperosa, ma non troppo graziosa di viso, aveva ventuno anni ed era sposata da tre. Di tre anni di matrimonio, il suo campo era rimasto arido, per quanto il marito Kornelius Jaeger ci passasse l’aratro e l’inseminasse più volte a settimana. Non poteva dirsi contenta, donna Annedore, che voleva tanto un figlio e preferiva evitare il dovere coniugale: Kornelius non era un uomo pieno d’amore, sbrigava l’atto come si schiaccia un foruncolo. Era un sfogo tutto suo, era rozzo, senza affetto, senza carezze. Forse, freschi di nozze, lo era stato, ma una volta accortosi che non avrebbe mai avuto due mani in più ad aiutarlo nella sua bottega da maniscalco, Kornelius s’era dimenticato cosa volesse dire ‘promettete di amarvi e rispettarvi’.  
Donna Annedore aveva mandato giù il dispiacere e s’era rifugiata in ciò che le dava conforto: la preghiera. Si recava a messa tutte le domeniche, o più volte alla settimana, e pregava tanto Dio che le desse un bambino. Non desiderava altro che essere madre e crescere una creatura, e non riusciva proprio a comprendere come mai il Signore stesse negando a lei, che era sempre stata tanto devota a Lui e aveva amato il prossimo come se stessa, la gioia di un figlio.  
Per cui, quando alla messa della domenica il parroco Pixis parlò del trovatello sbucato sul sagrato, a donna Annedore esplose il cuore di felicità. Si baciò le mani giunte e per poco non pianse, guardando al cielo colma di gratitudine. Il Signore, si disse, l’aveva solo messa alla prova per essere certo che lei fosse degna d’essere la madre che aveva sempre sperato di diventare.  
Finita la funzione, Annedore s’alzò e si avvicinò al parroco. Lui le sorrise: aveva già pensato a lei, e con il braccio teso verso la donna, le fece cenno di seguirlo. “Aspettavamo solo te, Annedore.”  
La donna percorse la strada verso la canonica un paio di passi dietro al parroco, il batticuore non dovuto alla salita. Era ancora incredula, e lo rimase finché padre Erwin non le aprì la porta della stanza in cui il bimbo riposava.  
Allora lo vide e si calmò. Il bambino indossava una magliettina di cotone un po’ grande (di padre Levi, la taglia più piccola tra i confratelli) che i preti avevano assicurato sotto al sederino per fare una sorta di abitino unico. Ai piedi gli erano stati messi dei calzini di fortuna che al bimbo stavano come pantaloncini, quasi. Dormiva succhiandosi il pollice, supino, con le gambette per aria e quel completo rilassamento sul viso che è esclusivo appannaggio dei neonati. La luce che filtrava dalla finestra cadeva sul letto in modo tale che, dalla porta, sembrasse di ammirare uno scorcio del Paradiso.  
“Padre, non intendo muoverle offesa, ma.. Si vede che è accudito da uomini.”  
Il parroco Pixis, che non conosceva l’offesa, ridacchiò piano. “E come mai?”  
“I bambini non vanno fatti dormire supini… Se poi vomitano, si soffocano” spiegò la donna, appoggiata appena allo stipite della porta. Tendeva il collo, voleva entrare.  
Dopo un breve scambio d’occhiate con padre Pixis, padre Erwin le fece cenno di avvicinarsi al bambino.  
La donna percorse la distanza che la separava dal cucciolo con passi leggeri e si sedette sul letto senza far rumore. Accarezzò le guance del bambino, i suoi capelli castani, il suo braccino morbido e scoperto, si soffermò sulle ditine e quelle piccole, piccole unghiette…  
“Come si chiama?”  
“Eren.”  
“Come mai questo nome?”  
“L’ha scelto padre Erwin. Significa ‘santo’.”  
“Nome migliore non poteva sceglierlo, padre.”  
“La ringrazio molto.”  
Eren aprì piano piano gli occhi dorati, si girò e li fissò in quelli azzurri di Annedore. Lei gli sorrise, ma lui scoppiò a piangere all’improvviso. Anziché spaventarsi per gli occhi da quel colore così inusuale, ma non innaturale, o chiedersi se avesse terrorizzato il bambino, Annedore gli accarezzò il pancino. “Come lo nutrite?”  
“Latte.”  
“Di donna?”  
“…Di mucca” rispose padre Pixis, improvvisamente consapevole di avere fatto un errore!  
“Troppo pesante per il pancino.. Vero, Eren?”  
Lui ovviamente continuò a piangere e ad agitare le manine tutte intorno al faccino, ad arricciare i piedi e ad agitarsi un pochetto. Annedore gli passò con delicatezza le braccia attorno al corpicino e se lo portò al seno. Lo cullò qualche istante, annusando il profumo celestiale che solo i neonati hanno, e gli diede qualche tenera pacca sulla schiena. Eren fece un ruttino. Si accoccolò con la guancia schiacciata alla spalla di Annedore e si calmò. Smise di piangere.  
 I due preti in piedi sulla porta restarono stupefatti dalla scena che aveva quasi del mistico. Nonostante Eren non fosse suo figlio di sangue, donna Annedore aveva avuto una forte connessione –reciproca- con il neonato. In paese, non c’era madre più adatta di lei.  
“Padre..” sussurrò lei, cullando il bambino. Guardò Pixis negli occhi, con una sola domanda sul viso.  
“Sì. Può.”  
Lei sorrise, ed era perfino più materna dell’immagine della Madonna, mentre sorrideva di riconoscenza e teneva il braccio Eren.  
“Non subito, però” precisò padre Erwin, mettendosi a sedere sul letto accanto a lei, “Mi spiace. Dev’essere svezzato da una balia. Poi potrà venirlo a prendere, Annedore, e crescerlo come suo figlio.”  
Annedore guardò prima il bel prete, pensando che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto scambiare suo marito con un buon uomo come lui (più tardi avrebbe recitato due o tre Padre Nostro per l’impudicizia del suo pensiero), poi il visetto rilassato di Eren che sonnecchiava. Fu dispiaciuta, ma non triste. Giocò con una delle sue ciocche castane e rispose a padre Erwin con voce appena sognante, distante dal mondo, “Aspetteremo tutto il tempo necessario. Mio marito sarà ben felice di accogliere un figlio maschio in casa.”  
In paese lo sapevano tutti: Kornelius era diventato irritabile, aveva preso anche a bere e (si diceva) a picchiare la moglie per vendicarsi del fatto che lei non riusciva a dargli un figlio, o che buttasse fuori i bambini dalla pancia perché era una donna cattiva. Era vero che Kornelius aveva preso a bere ed era diventato irritabile, ma Annedore doveva spezzare una lancia a suo favore, perché Kornelius non aveva mai mosso offese o alzato le mani su di lei. Era colma di cauta impazienza: il bambino avrebbe reso tutti più felici, in casa.  
Fu con questo pensiero che consegnò Eren alle mani di padre Erwin. Prima di uscire dalla stanza, accomiatandosi, rivolse un ultimo sguardo alla figura del giovane prete seduto sul letto col bambino in braccio. Forse non era sposato, ma di certo era padre.  
 

  
****  
 

Andava tutto bene. La balia fu trovata in fretta, il bimbo poppava di gusto, e Annedore ogni tanto veniva a fare visita per vedere Eren e ringraziare i fratelli, portando qualcosa da mangiare –un cesto di frutta, una torta- o offrendosi di rammendare qualcosa. Era radiosa: Kornelius, anche se non s’era ancora fatto vivo, aveva accettato di buon grado la proposta della moglie.  
Eren poppava e cresceva, cresceva e poppava, pisciava e cacava. Era dotato di una vivacità straordinaria e di una voce fresca, tendeva le mani per farsi abbracciare, piangeva poco e con garbo. Si fece amare da subito: i fratelli gareggiavano per tenerlo in braccio, e pazienza se Eren faceva il rigurgitino di latte sulla tonaca appena lavata!  
Eccezion fatta per padre Levi, che si teneva a debita distanza dal bambino. Non lo voleva toccare, soprattutto _vicino_ ai pasti e _lontano_ dai pasti, sia mai che Eren gli pisciasse o cacasse addosso. Non lo prese mai e poi mai in braccio, tranne in un’occasione, quando padre Erwin dovette afferrare un contenitore sul ripiano in alto e dunque, padre Levi fu costretto a tenere Eren in braccio. E che risa, che feste quel bimbo, ad essere preso in braccio dal suo adulto preferito! Anche padre Erwin sorrise a quella dolcissima scena di Eren allegro tra le braccia di padre Levi e quest’ultimo silenziosamente irritato dalle sue manine, dai suoi piedini, dal suo corpino morbido, tenero e profumato. Forse non era poi così irritato.  
Si notò molto presto come Eren dagli occhi d’oro fosse incredibilmente robusto; mai una volta che s’ammalava, mai una febbre, mai un raffreddore, e le poche volte che aveva la colite, il dolore passava nel giro di poche ore. Era un bimbo straordinario, una vera forza della natura.  
Non fosse stato per _certe_ notti.  
Accadeva di rado, ma quando succedeva, se ne accorgeva tutta la canonica.  
Eren era silenzioso, i suoi vagiti erano modesti e somigliavano più a richiami che a capricci, e una notte di fine Luglio, quando ebbe la sua prima, vera crisi di pianto, molti dei preti furono convinti che il bimbo ci stesse rimettendo le penne per qualche malattia sconosciuta. Pianse, strillò, morse il cuscino coi denti che non aveva e s’attaccò alla tetta della balia, poppando come un indemoniato quasi per tutta la notte. Alla fine della tremenda nottata, la donna aveva un dolore acuto ai seni, e sperava con ardore che Eren non avrebbe avuto fame durante il resto del giorno.  
Terminate quelle nottate di capricci, fame e sbuffi, Eren dormiva come un sasso fino al pomeriggio inoltrato, ed ogni tentativo di svegliarlo era quasi vano, figurarsi di nutrirlo. Recuperava i suoi ritmi normali solo prima di cena, quando chiedeva di mangiare ogni tre ore circa, con quei versetti brevi e incalzanti.  
Nessuno parve fare caso alla continuità degli episodi di fame e capricci notturni: capitava che un bambino avesse la smania di nutrirsi, pensavano i preti e confermò anche la balia.  
L’unico a non essere convinto dalla pochezza della spiegazione era padre Erwin. Alla prima notte, a dire il vero, non diede molto peso nemmeno lui. Iniziò a notare la regolarità delle nottate di follia al terzo attacco di fame, e allora decise di andare a ricontrollare sul suo diario personale in che data erano avvenute le precedenti notti folli. Con curiosità, notò come cadessero perfettamente alla fine di ogni ciclo lunare, quando la luna raggiungeva la sua pienezza.  
Ma era ancora troppo presto per giungere ad una conclusione.  
 

****

  
Ci volle più di un anno prima che Eren venisse consegnato in mano agli Jaeger, ma era già stato battezzato – con dispiacere di Annedore, prontamente rassicurata dal parroco Pixis; “Guardi, Annedore, gli rimangono confessione, comunione, cresima e matrimonio!”. Lo svezzamento fu lungo, dato che il bambino rifiutava qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il latte, brutto bricconcello, e crebbe, crebbe, crebbe tantissimo. A dieci mesi aveva già detto la sua prima parola, ‘miele’, e compiuto un anno, fissato indicativamente il 30 Marzo, aveva già mosso i primi passi da solo. Era un piccolo ometto sano che mai s’era ammalato, neanche durante l’inverno, nonostante fosse circondato da preti che tossivano, starnutivano e avevano la febbre.  
Era andato tutto bene. Se si escludevano _quelle_ nottate.  
Kornelius fu molto felice di avere un figlioccio sano come un pesce: si presentò in canonica solo al momento di portare il bimbo a casa, insieme alla moglie che indossava l’abito buono e si era raccolta i capelli in una graziosa treccia laterale per l’occasione. Il maniscalco Kornelius, uomo alto, dalle braccia muscolose, gli occhi e capelli scuri e un paio di baffi sotto al naso aquilino, aveva fatto lo sforzo di lavarsi e indossare vestiti puliti.  
Eren tese le braccia verso la donna che già vedeva come la sua mamma, ma frignò quando lei gli disse: “Eren, questo è il tuo papà.”  
“Brutto” disse il bambino, tirando la sottana della mamma. “No, no, piace no.”  
Fu un inizio ch’era tutto un dire.  
 

  
****  
 

Eren venne accolto in casa Jaeger con modesta gioia. Da una parte c’era Annedore, madre affettuosa, sempre pronta ad ascoltarlo, a prestargli attenzione e a rispondere alle curiosità del bambino, per come poteva dal basso della sua ignoranza; dall’altra c’era Kornelius, padre burbero, distante, mai una carezza o un bacio, come con la moglie. Non che volesse male al figlio, ma se gli voleva del bene, questo bene era nascosto in fondo al suo animo.  
A Eren il babbo non piaceva: gli metteva tanta paura. A volte urlava forte e prendeva a pugni il tavolo prima di uscire sbattendo la porta. La mamma gli accarezzava i capelli castani e gli baciava la fronte, mentre per rassicurarlo sussurrava: “Non ti preoccupare. Papà è stanco per il lavoro.”  
Eren faticava a crederle e, sebbene non avesse ancora due anni, dentro di sé era già convinto che Kornelius fosse una creatura vuota, senza amore né odio nel suo cuore.  
Per il vero, Eren dimostrò fin da subito di essere un bambino sensibile. Percepiva i sentimenti degli altri come fossero suoi, e a volte la cosa lo faceva impazzire: quando Annedore piangeva, lui lo sentiva, quando il babbo era nervoso, lui stesso avrebbe voluto spaccare ogni oggetto a portata di mano. C’erano giorni in cui sentiva tutto da sotto la pelle, da dentro, e il bambino si rannicchiava sul letto a piangere e a mettersi le mani nei capelli: non capiva perché, perché si sentisse così arrabbiato, triste, frustrato, insoddisfatto senza un motivo. Annedore era tanto contenta di avere un figlio che capiva al volo i suoi stati d’animo, diceva alle comari in paese, ma non sapeva cosa Eren avrebbe dato per non sentire più niente. Eppure lui taceva, consapevole che avrebbe dato tanto dolore alla mamma se solo avesse parlato.  
Lei, che soffriva tutti i giorni le fatiche di una vita povera, aveva già le piccole, grandi ansie derivate dalle strane crisi del bambino. Accadeva ogni tanto, di notte, che sentisse una manina che tirava la sua fuori dal letto, e alla debole luce della candela che andava spegnendosi vedeva i suoi occhioni d’oro che la fissavano dal buio. Aveva fame. Tanta. Ci provò, donna Annedore, a cavargli il pane di bocca, ma non ci fu modo alcuno di tenerlo a bada. Cercava di stargli vicino, ma lui faceva i capricci, piangeva, era stranito e bofonchiava cose senza senso. “Fallo smettere, mamma, fallo smettere” e le si spezzava il cuore, perché non poteva aiutare il suo bambino in alcun modo. Era davvero una madre così terribile? Così indegna di quella creatura?  
Ne parlò con le comari in paese e le venne detto di rivolgersi a padre Erwin, che aveva qualche conoscenza di medicina.  
 

  
****  
 

Padre Levi scese le scale che conducevano alla biblioteca in punta di piedi, le babbucce in una mano e una mazza di legno nell’altra. S’era svegliato per una rituale pisciatina notturna e s’era accorto, svuotando il pitale dalla finestra, d’una fioca luce ballava in biblioteca. Padre Levi non era noto per essere un uomo alla buona, anzi aveva polso, forse troppo polso, e peccava di tante cose – in primis di superbia e impazienza. Era il genere d’uomo che alla minaccia di un ladro in biblioteca, reagiva con le mazzate, altro che guardie! Dieci minuti per andarle a chiamare, e mezz’ora per aspettare il loro intervento, tanto valeva sbrigarsele da soli certe faccende. E con tutto il rispetto per la sacralità, ma padre Levi non era per la quale del sacro, o per la punizione della simonia, tuttavia molti di quei testi valevano bei soldi ed era meglio se restavano in canonica.  
Passi cauti e silenziosi evitarono un paio di assi rinomate per i loro scricchiolii ed il prete accostò l’orecchio alla porta della biblioteca. Tutto molto silenzioso, nessun frugare, nessuno sbattere cose in giro. Roteò gli occhi, si rimise le babbucce ed aprì la porta.  
“Vai a dormire, Erwin.”  
“La mazza è per convincermi?”  
Padre Levi guardò la mazza, guardò padre Erwin in vestaglia, occhiali e pantofole seduto ad uno dei tavoli della biblioteca, e appoggiò l’oggetto minaccioso sul davanzale della finestra.  
“Forse, se non vai a dormire.”  
Padre Erwin non rispose. Tornò ai suoi libri aperti sul tavolo, al suo inchiostro e a quelli che sembravano appunti, con un sorriso sulle labbra smorzato dalla luce fioca dell’unica candela. Fu quasi in procinto di richiudere tutto quando padre Levi passeggiò fino a giungere alle sue spalle e si sporse a guardare. Ma era padre Levi. Lui poteva sapere.  
Poteva anche posare le proprie mani sulle spalle di padre Erwin, nel farlo, e accarezzarle con una leggera pressione dei pollici che ricordava un intimo massaggio.  
Gli era anche concesso chinare il viso vicino all’orecchio di padre Erwin e porgergli una domanda in tono molto, molto confidenziale.  
“Cos’hai detto a donna Annedore, Erwin..?”  
Padre Erwin aveva anche il permesso di reclinare il capo e sospirare, sfregando la guancia su quella liscia di padre Levi. “Come sospettavamo, Eren non ha smesso con le crisi. Non cessano; continuano a comparire con regolarità. Ad ogni luna piena.”  
Padre Levi emise un basso grugnito nell’orecchio di padre Erwin, ed un brivido malandrino scese lungo la schiena, fino ad avvolgergli i lombi. Padre Erwin continuò il suo discorso, abbassando la voce fino a renderla un flebile sussurro. “Le ho detto quel che si dice sempre in questi casi; è la luna piena, quando i bambini fanno i capricci sotto la luna piena, stanno crescendo. Ho infarcito la spiegazione di teorie, leggi fisiche, moto lunare, anatomia. L’hanno stordita abbastanza. Cos’altro potevo dirle?”  
“Hai paura.”  
“Non lo nego.”  
“Cosa si fa?”  
Padre Erwin sospirò, mentre padre Levi, spostatosi appena sul lato, gli toglieva una macchia d’inchiostro col pollice, pallida scusa per una tenera carezza sulla guancia. La mano di padre Erwin si alzò cauta dal tavolo e le dita si chiusero intorno al polso dell’altro, l’avvicinarono con grazia al suo viso, alla sua bocca. “Si aspetta” bisbigliò sulla pelle sottile e diafana, e a fior di labbra padre Erwin percorse l’avambraccio fino al polsino della camicia da notte, in un gesto genuino e conturbante.  
Lì per lì, padre Levi trattenne il respiro. Scordò di che si parlava; credette che padre Erwin gli stesse ricordando della pazienza che doveva portare. Non l’aiutarono le mani sui fianchi e lo sguardo di lui, dal basso. “Nient’altro possiamo fare. Aspettare.”  
Padre Levi deglutì. Infilò le dita tra l’oro sul capo di padre Erwin e accarezzò la seta tra le ciocche. “Cos’aspettiamo?”  
Le dita scesero tra i corti capelli sulla nuca, provocando un brivido in padre Erwin.  “Uno sviluppo.”  
“Qual è il tuo parere?”  
“Dobbiamo tenere d’occhio il bambino.”  
“Lo dici come se avessi già predisposto tutto.”  
Un sorriso colpevole sulla bocca di padre Erwin. “Ho convinto Annedore a portarci Eren qui quando ha una crisi. Un po’ di preghiera, le ho detto, gli farà bene.” Le sue mani opportuniste s’avvantaggiarono della distrazione di padre Levi per risalire lungo la sua schiena. Il peccato era nulla se non un miraggio lontano, un costrutto per manipolare le coscienze degli uomini, quand’erano da soli. Eppure fino a quel momento era esistito ancora un briciolo di riluttanza. Sparì, quel ridicolo briciolino.  
“Mi rifiuto di passare la serata a vezzeggiarlo.”  
Sul viso di padre Erwin comparve un’espressione maliziosa, e padre Levi gli tirò un orecchio per questo. Ma gradì. “Non credo ce ne darebbe modo, comunque. Lo studieremo.”  
“A guisa di un topo.”  
“Nient’altro possiamo fare. Dobbiamo capire. Dobbiamo conoscere” e con quest’ultima parola, padre Erwin affondò il viso nel ventre di padre Levi e mordicchiò la sua pelle attraverso le vesti profumate di sapone di Marsiglia.  
Padre Levi sussultò; che impeto! Strinse le mani alle sue spalle, ed odiò ed amò la sua sete di conoscenza per il resto della notte, nella maniera più biblica che esiste.  
   
 

  
****  
 

Eren Jaeger era un bambino solo.  
A Eren Jaeger non piacevano le persone, la gente, il chiacchiericcio; e alle persone non piaceva Eren Jaeger.  
Il paese chiacchierava da anni del figlio degli Jaeger. Era un bambino strano, dicevano, chiuso in se stesso, perso nel suo mondo, chiacchierone con gli animali, soprattutto i cani, e muto come un pesce con le persone. Aveva degli occhi gialli che facevano paura, e lo sguardo fisso ad aggravare la situazione. I suoi occhi mettevano a disagio, e incutevano timore, statici e selvaggi come quelli di un animale del bosco. Erano messi in soggezione, i paesani, dallo sguardo che sembrava scrutarli e giudicarli, metterli a nudo da lontano. Alla gente mica piace il giudizio.  
Ben presto, Eren si guadagnò la fama di ‘bambino inquietante’, di ‘forestiero’,  di ‘attaccabrighe’, di ‘ritardato’, addirittura di ‘mostro’. C’era quest’idea al paese che lo voleva ritardato per la sua scarsa loquacità: alla sua età, i pupi era un miracolo se stavano fermi, sempre lì a saltare come scimmie e chiedere perché questo, perché quello, ma il figlio degli Jaeger no. Non c’era creatura più tranquilla e meno vivace di lui. Lo si poteva vedere correre dietro alle lucertole e parlottare coi cani che l’ascoltavano assorti, ma bastava che qualcuno gli si avvicinasse che il bimbo scappava via, o in casa, o in bottega o nel fienile. Non gli piaceva essere toccato da nessuno, eccezion fatta per mamma Annedore, padre Erwin e padre Levi. Un po’ anche gli altri confratelli si salvavano, dopotutto.  
E nel fienile si rifugiava spesso. Lì, nascosto dietro ad un cumulo di paglia e nascosto da una coperta tutta sbrindellata, il bambino piangeva finché non crollava addormentato. Donna Annedore s’inteneriva sempre quando lo trovava a sonnecchiare nel fieno. Se solo avesse saputo il dolore che covava il suo bambino.  
Eren aveva imparato, con fatica e impegno, a controllare la sua sfrenata empatia. Fu padre Levi a spiegargli come fare: gli parlò d’immaginare se stesso all’interno di alte mura, con una piccola porticina che avrebbe aperto solo quando avrebbe voluto fare entrare le emozioni che desiderava lui. Era piccolo e asociale, perciò non gli chiese perché agli altri bambini non capitasse. Non gl’importava dei coetanei che per la maggior parte gli lanciavano sassi, terra e anche peggio – non aveva la fama di attaccabrighe per l’anima del nulla.  
Eren si rifugiò dentro alle alte mura della sua mente e si accovacciò in un angolo. La porticina era piccola piccola e non si apriva quasi mai: il più delle volte era solo socchiusa, quel che bastava a fare entrare una bava di vento. Aveva solo otto anni quando sviluppò la matura consapevolezza di non essere a posto tra la gente del paese. Passava le sue giornate tra la bottega del severo e distante padre e la canonica, dove si rifugiava, più o meno metaforicamente, tra le braccia di chi poteva chiamare padre col cuore: padre Erwin e padre Levi. Una volta chiese loro se la mamma poteva trasferirsi in canonica e sposare tutti e due, così sarebbero stati una bella famiglia unita; padre Erwin rise di gusto della beata innocenza, padre Levi si spalmò la mano sulla faccia con un sospiro esasperato.  
La creatura non stava affatto bene in paese, per niente, tant’è che Eren iniziò a fingersi ritardato. Lo fece molto presto, all’incirca sui cinque anni. Non era mai stato un bambino molto chiacchierone, ma le sue chiacchiere diminuirono sensibilmente con l’andare del tempo, più cresceva la certezza che l’avrebbero almeno lasciato stare, se si comportava come uno che non capiva niente. Qualche botta l’aveva presa per questo, ma l’aveva restituita, tranne gli schiaffoni del padre che rognava a gran voce, “Zingaro e pure deficiente!”.  
Ma per essere deficiente, il bambino imparava con una velocità sorprendente il mestiere di maniscalco. A nove anni era diventato garzone di bottega a pieno titolo, e Kornelius, che non dovette più insegnargli nulla, ammise d’avere preso proprio un enormissimo granchio quando lo schiaffeggiava dandogli dell’inetto. Era sì, tocco, ritardato, ma non era stupido. Capitavano persone un po’ così, lente a comprendonio con il fare sociale, ma svelte come purosangue arabi con il fare delle mani, e andavano bene. Anzi, Kornelius era quasi più contento: Eren gli preservava il prezioso silenzio con cui amava lavorare e svolgeva ogni mansione senza lamentarsi, senza un capriccio, senza un’obiezione. Il figlio e il lavoratore perfetto, Eren, che mangiava poco, dormiva il giusto e s’impegnava fino al calar del sole.  
Eren Jaeger dava l’impressione d’essere una creatura che aspetta, in silenzio, nel suo angolo, che la tempesta passi. _Dove andare, cosa fare?_ domande colme di frustrazione, confusione e rabbia che, se le si sapeva cogliere nel momento giusto, aleggiavano sempre sul suo viso altrimenti apatico.  
Eppure nelle notti di luna non c’era mai apatia in lui.  
E fu così per almeno vent’anni.


	2. Luna crescente

  
“Uooh—“  
Il cacciatore fermò il cavallo al bivio e frugò nella catana di pelle da cui estrasse una mappa tutta spiegazzata della zona. La girò, la rigirò, la ripiegò e poi l’aprì per consultarla di nuovo e, quando fu sicuro di essere sulla strada giusta, spronò il cavallo a continuare per il sentiero che s’inoltrava nel bosco fitto ai piedi della montagna.  
Il giovane giunse in paese che era mezzodì, con un orso che gli grugniva nella pancia al posto dello stomaco e gli occhi di tutte le signorine e signore addosso. Le più anziane di loro si ricordavano dell’arrivo in città di padre Erwin circa una ventina d’anni prima: imbacuccato in un grosso sciarpone e tutto stretto in un lungo cappotto, il bel giovane aveva infiammato non pochi cuori e fatto girare non poche teste, e non vi dico la tristezza delle signore quando si scoprì che l’avvenente ragazzo non era altro che un prete. Il nostro cacciatore, invece, non destò alcun dubbio fin da subito, vestito di panno e pelliccia, fucile in spalla e catana: era un giovanotto carino, abbastanza alto, e ben messo, con corti capelli biondi spettinati, rasati all’altezza della nuca e il viso liscio, come quello di un bambino.  
Si sapeva che sarebbe giunto un cacciatore straniero, uno francese che girava di città in città: una faccia nuova ed attesa non può che far scalpore in paese e le voci corrono, tant’è che quando il ragazzo giunse alla prima locanda che scorse dopo un giretto del posto per imparare le vie, l’oste già gli fece trovare il tavolo pronto.  
“E così voi siete il nostro cacciatore! Che vi porto?” disse l’uomo mentre si puliva le mani sul grembiule lercio.  
“Così pare, signore – pane, formaggio, e vino, grazie” gli rispose il giovine, appoggiando il fucile portato a spalla sulla panca di legno.  
“Non siete di qua, vero?” e rise tra sé l’oste, divertito da non si sa che.  
“Un po’ di qua, un po’ di là. Io viaggio molto, mi sposto di città in città; se c’è bisogno di uno che spara a una bestia molesta, io sono l’uomo che andate cercando.”  
L’oste sembrava sul punto di rovesciarsi a terra dalle risate. “Ah—ah, e come si chiama il nostro cacciatore?”  
“Jean Kirschtein.”  
“Ahh… Jean Kirschtein” ridacchiò e sparì dentro, lasciando Jean e cavallo legato davanti alla locanda da soli.  
Che cazzo avesse quello da ridere, solo Dio lo sapeva, ma fu chiaro il motivo quando il proprietario ritornò con il vassoio colmo di assaggi di formaggi, pane e un boccale di birra. “Scusi la birra sa, cacciatore –o dovrei dire _chasseur_?- ma qui non siamo raffinati come in Francia, non c’è vino nelle locande. ”  
Jean era troppo stanco ed affamato per litigare con quell’idiota dell’oste. Congedò l’uomo e la sua cretinaggine e si avventò sul cibo. Maledizione al suo accento e alla stupidità dei crucchi.  
Era arrivato in paese da poco meno di un’ora e già voleva tornarsene in Francia. Aveva sentito voci sulle belle donne tedesche, alte, dai seni torniti, capelli biondi come il grano, occhi azzurri e labbra carnose, ma finora di vero c’erano solo i capelli biondi. Donne e donnine s’erano girate verso di lui al suo ingresso nella strada principale e l’avevano salutato con fare civettuolo: basse, molte di loro grasse, e se non brutte – decisamente non belle. Le graziose erano fin troppo piccole, forse avevano le mestruazioni da poco più di un anno e le altre parevano essere accompagnate da un uomo. Una gran delusione: in questo villaggio non si sarebbe cuccato! Neanche gli uomini erano belli, per la miseria, non c’era nemmeno l’altra metà della consolazione. Non gli restava altro che pensare al guadagno, giunto a questo punto – e lui che sperava, come in tutte le città, di divertirsi un po’!  
Il lavoro ch’era venuto a fare era uno abbastanza semplice. In soldoni, negli ultimi anni c’erano stati alcuni attacchi alle bestie domestiche del posto: ora spariva una mucca, ora un cavallo e ora qualche pecora, niente di nuovo in montagna – ma un giorno la comunità dei vari villaggi si ruppe i coglioni e decise di chiedere al governatore giù in città di pensare un attimo a questa faccenda che iniziava ad essere snervante. Le genti assicuravano che si trattava di un lupo solitario che vagava sui monti e ogni tanto scendeva vicino ai luoghi abitati poiché, nelle notti che precedevano la scomparsa del bestiame, il cielo era scosso da terribili ululati. Jean aveva accettato l’incarico: non gli piaceva troppo cacciare i lupi, erano fiere rognose che giravano principalmente di notte e lui odiava cacciare di notte, ma il denaro che scarseggiava non gli aveva lasciato molta scelta.  
Il governatore lo aveva mandato su, a Weiβdorf, uno dei villaggi più colpiti dalla cosiddetta ‘maledizione del lupo’, lasciandogli indicazioni per l’alloggio. Qualunque cacciatore avesse voluto rispondere all’annuncio aveva l’obbligo di sostare presso i frati di Weiβdorf. Per quale motivo, poi? Non poteva affittare una stanza qualunque alla locanda? Certo, i suoi risparmi gli sarebbero stati grati – ma che palle. Villici che credevano alle maledizioni, frati, donne brutte e osti scortesi: Dio, che inizio grandioso!  
Terminato e pagato il suo pasto, Jean si fece guidare dalle indicazioni dei paesani fino al sagrato della chiesa, un edificio tozzo e spoglio che non poteva eguagliare i suoi gioielli francesi. Crucchi, tch. Jean legò il cavallo lì davanti ed entrò in chiesa dopo circa… Dieci anni, o forse più.  
Davvero avrebbe preferito non doverci mettere piede. C’era puzza d’incenso, cera e polvere, e le strette finestrelle simili a feritoie d’un castello lasciavano filtrare ben poca aria e luce, col solo risultato di un ambiente buio, a tratti persino tetro. L’esterno era il preludio dell’interno, un posto spoglio, scarno e del tutto disadorno: se c’erano decorazioni alle pareti, erano difficili da indovinare attraverso la fitta penombra. Jean fece un passo in avanti verso la navata centrale e provò un dolore fortissimo alla nuca.  
Si girò di scatto col pugno alzato pronto a colpire l’aggressore, ma quel che vide lo lasciò di stucco.  
Alle sue spalle c’era un prete che reggeva un grosso smorza candela da chiesa come un bastone da combattimento. Era un uomo basso, moro, dagli occhi grigi che lo scrutavano truci. Jean l’avrebbe scambiato per un ragazzino, non fosse stato per lo sguardo maturo, dato che quella faccetta piccina ricordava quella di un moccioso. Quasi.  
“Il segno della croce” disse.  
“Cosa?”  
“Fatti il segno della croce.”  
Ora doveva aggiungere anche i preti violenti alla lista di cose spiacevoli, pensò Jean nell'avvicinarsi all'acquasantiera. Si tenne per sé il suo pensiero sull'ipocrisia del gesto a cui non credeva, dato che lo smorza candela e l'uomo che lo reggeva non suggerivano affatto clemenza nei suoi confronti, e si fece il segno della croce con due dita bagnate di acqua ghiacciata.  
Il prete abbassò l'arma impropria lungo il fianco e annuì. Era soddisfatto? Contrariato? La sua espressione era indecifrabile.  
"Chiedo scusa, cercavo proprio un prete, ma non mi aspettavo un incontro del genere, padr--" non fece in tempo a finire la frase che lo smorza candela lo colpì alla spalla. Ma che cazzo aveva quel prete maledetto?  
"Non voglio armi nella mia chiesa" disse il prete, indicando il fucile con un cenno del mento.  
Concesso che, in effetti, il prete aveva ragione, Jean non riuscì a tenere la linguaccia a freno. "Disse il prete che usa lo smorza candela come mazza chiodata!"  
L'uomo lo fulminò, anzi lo bruciò con gli occhi, dal basso della sua altezza. A Jean i preti e la gente di chiesa non erano mai piaciuti, ma questo monaco in particolare sembrava un diavolo con l'abito sacro. Era a dir poco spaventoso, quasi quanto il silenzio che era caduto pesante sulla chiesa.  
Per un attimo, il cacciatore sentì il metallo dello smorza candela in testa, ma non accadde niente di tutto ciò. Dopo un lungo respiro ed un ultimo sguardo indagatore, il prete si mise lo smorza candela sottobraccio.  
"Tu devi essere il cacciatore. Dico bene?"  
"Come dite voi, padre."  
"Sei un pazzo."  
Jean inarcò un sopracciglio. "Si tratta del mio mestiere, padre, faccio questo da--"  
"Sì, sì, da quando eri alto così, il papà ti ha insegnato a tenere in mano il fucile prima che il tuo attrezzo, hai imparato a piazzare trappole ancor prima di camminare, le solite vecchie storie che tutti quelli della tua risma raccontano ogni volta."  
Il cacciatore sgranò gli occhi. Un prete che parlava chiaramente di gioielli di famiglia senza farsi alcuna remora? E dentro alla chiesa, la casa del Signore? Persino lui, tutto fuorché religioso, rimase a dir poco sbalordito. Tuttavia fu un altro particolare ad attirare davvero la sua attenzione.  
"C'è stato qualcun altro prima di me, padre?"  
L'uomo fischiò e roteò gli occhi, per poi alzarli al cielo. "Più di quanti ne avrei voluti ospitare. E non m'illudo che tu sia meglio. Sono tutti scappati, gambe in spalla, gridando mamma e al lupo, al lupo."  
Jean ripensò alla sua bella bicocca (che non possedeva) nel sud della Francia, da quanto tempo non ci tornasse, e quanto necessitasse di una bella spolverata; chissà, poi, se erano entrati i ladri mentre lui era via.  
"Ma ormai sei qua. Seguimi, ti porto dal parroco" disse il prete, girando sui tacchi, smorza candela in spalla dritto come l'asta di una bandiera, e si avviò lungo la navata.  
"Scusatemi, padre, ma il mio cavallo è là fuori con tutti i miei averi."  
Il prete si voltò e gli lanciò un'occhiata di sufficienza. "Ti aspettiamo in canonica, allora. Segui la salita qui di fianco fino alla grande casa. Di' che ti manda padre Levi e lì qualcuno ti metterà il tuo cavallo e la tua roba al sicuro."  
Levi non gli sembrava un nome molto adatto a un prete cristiano, ma tacque. Neanche il suo nome da damerino era il più indicato per un cacciatore.

**** 

  
In attesa davanti allo studio del parroco, Jean ebbe modo di riflettere. Era un uomo senza Dio. Lo era stato fin da quando aveva memoria. Neanche la sua famiglia era poi davvero religiosa, forse un po' sua madre, solita alla preghiera prima di coricarsi o ogni volta che figlio e marito uscivano a caccia. Dio era una mezza fandonia, e così ogni genere di leggenda, nonostante i suoi fossero persone superstiziose. Il padre rideva in faccia ai paesani che tiravano in ballo i lupi mannari, agitando una testa d'orso appena recisa davanti ai loro occhi, ma stava bene attento a toccare ferro quando passava il medico per strada.   
Quante assurde fandonie. Lupi mannari, e poi, cos'altro doveva aspettarsi? Vampiri, demoni e streghe che ballavano attorno ad un falò? Ma per favore! Se Dio non bastava, il villico si aggrappava alla minima stupidaggine per spiegare un lupo più grosso del solito, magari solitario e per questo molto più affamato di un lupo all'interno di un branco. Jean scrollò le spalle e si passò una mano tra i corti capelli biondi scompigliati; non fosse stato per i soldi, avrebbe già preso su il suo cavallo e sarebbe partito alla volta della città successiva. Non poteva proprio reggere l'imbarazzante ignoranza della gente del posto.  
La faccia di padre Levi fece capolino dalla porta e con un gesto del mento, gli fece capire di entrare.  
Jean si fece avanti con il dovuto rispetto e ad attenderlo trovò il parroco, di fatto prima bella presenza di Weiβdorf. Chiaramente sulla quarantina, biondo grano, aveva due grandi occhi cerulei che lo scrutavano indagatori da dietro occhiali da vista cerchiati di corno. Un sorriso spezzò l’aspetto austero del suo viso squadrato, reso affilato e marcato da sopracciglia spesse e sporgenti zigomi che potevano tagliare il burro. Portava i capelli molto corti dietro e con la riga da una parte davanti, il che contribuiva a conferirgli un’aria ancor più autorevole e ordinata.  
“Il nostro cacciatore, giusto? Piacere di conoscerti, sono padre Erwin”.  
“Piacere mio, padre” disse Jean, chinando il capo in cenno di rispettoso saluto. Si sentiva nudo senza il suo fucile, rimasto giù nell’ingresso. “Sono il vostro uomo.”  
“E dimmi, qual è il tuo nome? Siediti, giovanotto.”  
Jean eseguì, mettendosi a sedere di fronte al parroco, a dividerli solo la scrivania lustra. Padre Levi si trovava in un angolo della stanza, in apparenza riordinava dei libri, ma a Jean dette l’impressione d’essere lì per origliare. “Jean Kirschtein, padre” e tacque, non sapendo che altro dire. L’uomo lo faceva sentire insieme benvenuto e a disagio. In vita sua non aveva mai incontrato dei preti così strani, e a stranirlo era proprio il fatto che non riuscisse a dire cosa di preciso lo scombussolasse.  
“Sei francese.”  
“Si sente dall’accento” commentò sarcastico Jean.  
Il prete sorrise ancora. “Ma parli bene il tedesco.”  
“Mio padre era di queste parti, più o meno, e come me ha passato metà della sua vita a zonzo tra Francia e Germania. Ha imparato la lingua parlando con la gente. Poi in un villaggio della Francia ha incontrato mia madre e lì si è sistemato.”  
“Sarebbe davvero curioso se anche tu seguissi le stesse orme di tuo padre, se trovassi una sistemazione qui. Chissà che piano ha il Signore per te.” commentò il parroco.  
Jean iniziava a chiedersi il motivo di tutte quelle chiacchiere, ma storse comunque il naso all’idea di doversi stabilire lì: com’era chiaro che stava parlando con un prete. Non aveva visto le racchie giù in paese?  
“Ahah” ridacchiò affabilmente padre Erwin, “Suppongo che preferiresti continuare a girovagare tra i boschi di Francia e Germania. Comunque, veniamo a noi. Sarai ospite presso il nostro convento, pasti e alloggio compresi, non sentirti in obbligo di darci una moneta. Le offerte sono ben accette, ovviamente” e il modo in cui il santissimo prete s’affrettò ad aggiungere il piccolo particolare fece sorridere Jean, “Considerati ospite. Prego, avvicinati” disse l’uomo mentre si alzava dalla scrivania e si avvicinava al finestrone alle sue spalle, “Da qui puoi vedere la dimora in cui alloggerai. È una sorta di modesto ricovero d’emergenza per poveri, persone in difficoltà e altri ospiti eccezionali, come gente del tuo calibro.”  
A stargli accanto, Jean s’accorse di quanto padre Erwin svettasse sopra di lui. Si era già tappato il naso, immaginando l’odore di chiesa e di vecchio che circondava sempre i preti, ma rimase sorpreso nel constatare che aveva quasi un buon profumo. Gli ricordava panni puliti non con la sola acqua, ma anche con l’uso del sapone.  
“Riteniamo sia più adatto farti riposare in un alloggio separato.”  
“Anche perché io non ce lo voglio a girare per i corridoi del convento.”  
“Levi!” lo rimbrottò accigliandosi padre Erwin.  
Padre Levi alzò le spalle e tornò ad occuparsi dei suoi libri. Jean, dal canto suo, cominciava a sentire di nuovo imbarazzo. C’era una domanda che gli stava dando prurito da un po’ e ne approfittò per spezzare il silenzio, guardando padre Erwin dal basso verso l’alto.  
“Quanti altri cacciatori avete ospitato prima di me? Padre Levi mi ha parlato di uomini come me, scappati a gambe levate.”  
Sugli occhi azzurri di padre Erwin scese un’ombra scura. S’allontanò dal ragazzo e tornò a sedere alla scrivania, silenzioso e fors’anche un poco cupo.  
“Non intendo spaventarti, ma dato che lo domandi, tu sei il sesto. Gli altri sono fuggiti nel giro di qualche mese, ed ognuno di loro urlando che il villaggio era maledetto e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di aiutarci.”  
Jean rise e subito si coprì la bocca con la mano. Tutto ciò era semplicemente ridicolo! “Chiedo scusa, padre” bofonchiò, “Ma erano degli inetti. Nessun cacciatore degno di questo nome scapperebbe urlando come una donnetta.”  
Né padre Erwin né padre Levi si espressero sulla pochezza del cacciatore e lo lasciarono continuare. Eppure Jean sentì nuovamente l’imbarazzo salire.  
“Le maledizioni non esistono. Ci scommetto che si tratta solo di un grosso orso o di un grosso lupo solitario che li ha colti di sorpresa! Lo saprete meglio di me, padre, che certe eresie sono frutto della follia. Magari questi cacciatori avevano alzato un po’ troppo il gomito, ah! Ma non temete. Con me non resterete delusi” e Jean si batté il petto con il pugno chiuso, annuendo energicamente. Era sicuro di sé, forse troppo per i gusti dei due uomini di chiesa che lo scrutavano con una certa diffidenza, uno più dell’altro, difficile dire chi.  
“Molto bene” padre Erwin frugò nel cassetto della scrivania fino a tirare fuori un mazzo di chiavi. “Queste sono tue per il tempo a venire, giovanotto. Buon lavoro. A proposito” aggiunse, non appena Jean prese le chiavi, “Quando hai in programma di andare a cacciare?”  
“Entro stanotte stessa” lo informò Jean, intascandosi le chiavi, “Intendo togliere sia a voi che a me questo peso il prima possibile.”  
“La luna è piena, questa notte.”  
Padre Levi parlò dal suo angolo della libreria, dandogli le spalle. C’era una serietà cimiteriale nel suo tono tale da far scendere un brivido lungo la schiena di Jean. Suggestione! Non poteva essere altro.  
“Non caccio mai di notte, padre.”  
Il prete si girò lentamente e l’inchiodò sul posto coi suoi occhietti grigi. “Allora avrai ben poche possibilità di prendere il lupo.”  
Un altro brivido scivolò lungo la schiena del cacciatore. Sbatté le palpebre e deglutì, per poi guardare prima padre Erwin, in seguito padre Levi, entrambi di colpo silenziosi ed imperscrutabili.  
Jean ridacchiò e diede un colpetto alle chiavi nella tasca dei pantaloni. “Con il dovuto rispetto, padre, ma staremo a vedere. Ringrazio entrambi e la vostra chiesa per l’ospitalità” rivolse un cenno del capo ai due uomini ed arretrò verso la porta, ancora quel sorrisetto nervoso sulla faccia. “Arrivederci.”  
Non ricevette alcuna risposta e si disse che magari era normale, magari con il suo accento non si era capito ed i due erano troppo educati per fargli notare l’errore, chiedere delucidazioni. Doveva essere così, erano preti, dopotutto.  
Poco prima di chiudere la porta, padre Erwin gli diede voce.  
“Che Dio t’assista”, e suonò più come un augurio colmo di false speranze che una comune forma cattolica di saluto.  
Jean non vedeva l’ora di andarsene da Weiβdorf.

 

****

  
Jean fece né più né meno di quanto aveva annunciato ai preti. Sistemò le proprie poche cose nel rifugio di fortuna, che poi tanto di fortuna non era –sarebbe piaciuto a lui, potersi permettere due camere da letto, una stanzetta con gli utensili da cucina, stufe in quasi tutte le stanze e un luogo per pulirsi-, s’imbottì nel suo pastrano col collo di pelliccia, caricò le trappole in sella, pulì e lustrò il fucile, sporcandosi le dita di sego e polvere da sparo, montò a cavallo e partì verso il bosco.  
Mano a mano che si allontanava da Weiβdorf e i tronchi degli alberi iniziavano ad infittirsi lungo il sentiero, in Jean si piantava la certezza che quel posto fosse abitato solo da una marmaglia superstiziosa. Come si poteva essere così vigliacchi da impuntare ad una grossa bestia il bollo di maledizione? Dovevano essere tutti matti, ed ignoranti, ma a stupirlo erano i suoi colleghi cacciatori. O erano cinque incompetenti, o cinque pisciasotto, o cinque inesperti. O eventualmente, un insieme di tutte e tre le cose.  
Si lasciò tutte le baggianate alle spalle, rallentando Jonah –il cavallo- tra gli alberi fitti. Lo assicurò ad un tronco, prese le sue trappole, il fucile a mano, e via nella boscaglia. Lungo la strada Jean aveva già fermato qualche abitante della zona e si era fatto indicare i pascoli e le fattorie: individuato qualche appezzamento con le bestie mentre risaliva in paese, aveva una vaga idea di dove andare.  
Il cacciatore andò avanti a piazzare trappole e cercare tracce o orme per tutto il pomeriggio. Non ottenne molto a dire il vero, se non tanta frustrazione. Niente orme, niente impronte, niente che desse da pensare ad un lupo o ad un orso, neanche gli escrementi. Jean si disse che ciò fosse molto strano, ma che il suo era un mestiere tutt’altro che semplice, specie se il terreno da battere era nuovo e molto ampio. Sì, era stato decisamente troppo sicuro di sé nell’affermare che sarebbe riuscito ad ammazzare la bestia nel giro di poche ore. Avrebbero avuto ragione, i preti, a ridere di lui alle sue spalle! Con che faccia si ripresentava in canonica…  
Con un sospiro balzò in sella, già nell’animo di passare il giorno dopo a controllare le trappole ben piazzate. Iniziava a farsi scuro, da lontano il cielo appariva violetto, impreziosito qui e là da qualche stella: un panorama davvero meraviglioso, ma per il materiale cacciatore significava solo che era giunto il momento di levare le tende e mettere del pane sotto ai denti. Così Jean spronò Jonah a tornare in paese, erano entrambi affamati e stanchi.  
"Allora, com'è andata la battuta di caccia? Preso il lupo?" lo canzonò padre Levi in refettorio, non appena vide scendere le scale il giovane cacciatore, in apparenza ancora fresco come una rosa.  
Jean, piccato, storse la bocca. "Dovunque sia quella bestia, è molto brava a non lasciare una traccia che sia una."  
"Poverino" continuò il prete, mettendosi in fila per il pasto. Jean si posizionò alle sue spalle, molto contrariato ma muto. Era stato stupido e troppo sicuro di sé, anche se non l'orgoglio era tale che non l'avrebbe ammesso davanti al prete basso e antipatico.  
"Ho piazzato trappole vicino a pascoli e fattorie. Quella bestia non avrà vita lunga, padre! Può contare su di me!"  
"Ah. Se lo dici tu c'è da fidarsi" gracchiò padre Levi. Prese il piatto che gli veniva offerto dal fratello cuoco e scivolò via, facendo sentire Jean molto stupido per non avere avuto la possibilità di controbattere. Il prete cuoco a stento trattenne un risolino, nel riempire il piatto di riso bollito a quella macchietta del cacciatore francese.  
Che gran figure di merda stava accumulando, pensò Jean nel sedersi ad un tavolo libero, il più lontano possibile da padre Levi, il quale si era accomodato di fianco a padre Erwin con cui parlava fitto fitto e a bassa voce. Il parroco chiese l'attenzione dei presenti per recitare un Padre Nostro di ringraziamento, che Jean bofonchiò controvoglia, sbagliando qualche parola e facendosi pure il segno della croce con la mano sinistra.  
Il riso sapeva di vecchio, sempre meglio di certe altre sbobbe che aveva ingurgitato, e d'altronde Jean ne era conscio: non poteva aspettarsi granché dal refettorio di una chiesa. Come si dice, era ciò che passava il convento. Niente che un buon boccale di birra non potesse aggiustare, tuttavia! In paese c'era l'imbarazzo della scelta per quanto riguardava le osterie. In teoria, e anche in pratica, Jean doveva avere abbastanza danaro per permettersi ben più di una bevuta, ma volle comunque contare le monete in suo possesso. Un gesto assai volgare nel refettorio di una chiesa, cosa di cui Jean non si curava neanche per idea. Palpò il fianco destro, poi il sinistro, poi il petto e frugò nelle tasche, ma del borsello non c'era alcuna traccia.  
Jean iniziò a sudare freddo.  
"Va tutto bene?" gli chiese padre Georg, oramai molto anziano, mentre passava a ritirare i piatti vuoti, "Sembri avere visto il fantasma di tuo nonno."  
"No, padre, sto bene" mentì Jean, alzandosi in piedi senza aiutare il prete a sparecchiare. Non un 'grazie', né un commento sul cibo; fuggì dal refettorio con le mani piantate nelle tasche e il collo incassato nelle spalle, tutto accigliato in viso. Questa non ci voleva! Diavolo!  
Possibile che alle sfortune si fosse aggiunta anche questa? Si morse forte la lingua lungo il tragitto verso la casetta, o più bestemmie sarebbero volate dalle sue labbra. Prese a frugare disperatamente per tutti i luoghi della casa che aveva battuto, ma non trovò neanche l'ombra del borsello. Per quanto rovistasse come un matto, i suoi preziosi risparmi non salvavano fuori. Ed era un male.  
Camminando avanti e indietro nell'ingresso e tormentandosi le unghie, Jean pensava più veloce di un lampo. L'ultima volta che, a rifletterci, ricordava di avere toccato il borsello era stato nel bosco mentre piazzava le trappole.  
Si buttò a sedere sul letto con le mani nei capelli e un cupo lamento: che palle! E adesso? Non poteva permettersi di lasciare i suoi soldi là fuori, non aveva la più pallida idea di chi frequentasse i boschi di notte, se i briganti o gli accattoni in cerca di riparo. Di sicuro, di notte circolavano i lupi. Le bestie feroci.  
Jean guardò fuori dalla finestra e la luna piena gli sorrise beffarda. Bella stronza che se ne stava appesa lassù in alto e rideva di lui e di tutte quelle patetiche leggende! Gli tornarono in mente le parole di padre Levi e la sua faccia inquietante, e Jean scacciò prontamente quel pensiero, sostituendolo in fretta con l'immagine di due glutei sodi, maschili o femminili non aveva importanza, in cui crogiolarsi. L'immagine impudica sortì il suo effetto.  
Si chiese cosa valesse di più, se la vita o i suoi soldi, e si rispose che dai suoi soldi dipendeva la sua vita. Ma non si nascose di essere scocciato tanto quanto spaventato. C'erano dei pazzi suicidi che uscivano per cacciare di notte ma lui no, si teneva ben lontano dai boschi - di solito! Guarda te che disordine nei suoi stessi principi, e tutto in una sola giornata. Gli sarebbe servito da lezione, lo sapeva, dato che teneva alla sua pellaccia e si convinse pure che l'avrebbe venduta cara mentre, appena tremante di paura, afferrava la lanterna e il fucile.  
Arreso al destino di pazzo suicida, Jean mise il naso fuori dalla comoda casetta ed inspirò l'aria pungente dell'autunno tedesco. Se ne riempì bene i polmoni ad occhi chiusi, e fu come l'ultimo schiaffo sul sedere di un cavallo per convincerlo a partire al galoppo: la paura divenne determinazione e lui si fiondò nella fitta notte scura.  


****

  
Nella stanza, illuminata a fatica da una candela quasi del tutto consumata, riecheggiò un tetro scardinare. La libreria si aprì, ed è corretto dire così, dato che si trattava di una porta abilmente camuffata da cui sbucò la piccola figura di padre Levi.   
A passettini silenziosi raggiunse il suo compagno da dietro e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
"L'hai visto anche tu?"  
"Assolutamente sì."  
Padre Levi scostò appena le tende pesanti. "Credevo che non volesse cacciare di notte."  
"Possibile che sia uscito per una birra?"  
Il tono di padre Erwin era poco convinto e padre Levi gli scoccò un'occhiata che non ammetteva scuse. "Col fucile in spalla?"  
Padre Erwin sospirò e si alzò dalla sedia davanti alla finestra. Era agitato e nervoso, ma lo nascondeva molto bene - per gli altri. Non per padre Levi, che scorse nella mano sfregata sul viso il timore dell'altro. Prese il suo polso e ottenne la sua attenzione.  
"Sei preoccupato."  
Padre Erwin chiuse gli occhi e diede l'impressione di essersi tolto un peso. Parlò con voce stanca, un poco triste. "So che nessuno di loro porta a termine il suo compito e mi rincuora. Ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa e complice."  
Padre Levi gli prese le mani e le strinse con le sue. La sua bassezza rispetto a padre Erwin lo metteva spesso a disagio, tuttavia non fu in grado di farlo in quel preciso momento: il suo cuore batteva sempre alla stessa altezza del petto del suo amato. Il quale non era il Signore.  
"Se sei colpevole e complice, lo sei con me. Ricordatelo."  
Era una magra consolazione, ma padre Erwin non glielo disse. Le parole sincere di padre Levi furono già più che sufficienti a strappargli un sorriso e a farlo sentire meno solo.  
Allargò le braccia e si liberò dalla presa di lui, solo per catturarlo in un tiepido abbraccio, vicino al proprio corpo. Padre Levi si lasciò pacificamente rubare, così come aveva sempre fatto dai primi tempi della loro conoscenza più intima. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la voce di padre Erwin attutita dal separatorio di legno del confessionale mentre con termini chiari gli confessava il suo amaro peccato; _padre, io desidero un uomo, desidero voi come si dovrebbe fare con una donna prima di portarla all'altare. E talvolta, il mio pensiero va anche al dopo. Penso alle vostre labbra e a quanto le bacerei, al vostro corpo e a quanto lo stringerei e spoglierei.._  
Né entrambi avrebbero mai dimenticato lo sportello di legno che si apriva, gli occhi infuocati di padre Levi e lo sguardo disarmato di padre Erwin. E le mani del primo sul viso del secondo fugarono ogni dubbio, e se non bastarono, lo fecero i baci teneri e casti che si scambiarono per qualche minuto. Galeotto fu il confessionale.  
"Tremo al pensiero che possa accadergli qualcosa di brutto" disse padre Erwin, facendosi trascinare verso il letto dall'amato.  
"Non dovresti. Certe anime meglio non averle mai avute sulla coscienza."  
"Levi..!" lo ammonì padre Erwin, in quel tono che risultava buffo all'ammonito.  
"Eh? Parlavo di Jean Kirschtein il cacciatore."  
"Ah." Erwin fece una pausa per togliersi vestaglia e ciabatte. Prima di tirare su le coperte, lo ammonì di nuovo. "Levi...!"  
Ridacchiando a bassa voce, dispettoso come quando era ragazzo, padre Levi soffiò sulla candela. Nel buio, sentì le mani di padre Erwin sulle sue spalle. "Vorrei trovare una soluzione" sussurrò e gli baciò la guancia da dietro. Lasciò andare le sue spalle e si sedette sul letto dopo avere tirato su le coperte, seguito a ruota da padre Levi. Anche nel buio, padre Erwin percepiva il suo sguardo su di sé.  
"Erwin..." gli carezzò il viso dolcemente. La sua pelle era ancora tesa e fresca nonostante i segni del tempo e gli anni passati insieme. "Hai, abbiamo, fatto tutto ciò che era in nostro potere fare" padre Levi si stese sotto alle coperte e tirò la manica di lui, per invitarlo a mettersi comodo. "Il resto è nelle mani di Dio" storse la bocca nel parlare così, come un qualunque altro uomo di chiesa. Infatti Erwin ne rise sottovoce, divertito, nel coricarsi al fianco del compagno.  
"Pregherò."  
"Se ti dà speranza, fallo."  
Si abbracciarono scambiandosi un tenero bacio, poi, chiusi gli occhi, rimasero stesi accanto l'uno all'altro senza dire una parola, finché padre Erwin schiuse le labbra per mettere il punto di fine al discorso e alla nottata di preoccupazioni.  
"Ti amo" mormorò sul suo viso in un soffio delicato, carezzandogli piano la schiena.  
Padre Levi sospirò e si aggrappò al suo petto. "Me lo dici nello stesso modo di quando eri un ragazzetto. Come fai, io non so".  
"Quando entrai in seminario, non avrei mai creduto di ritrovarmi sposato e con un figlio."  
Padre Levi gli pizzicò la pelle sopra al cuore. "E chi sarebbe il figlio? C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere, Erwin?" la sua voce sfumò in uno sbadiglio e si fuse con la risatina morbida dell'altro.  
Padre Erwin non diede una risposta, gli diede solo l'ultimo bacio della buonanotte e fu così che entrambi si fecero catturare dal sonno. Sapevano entrambi quale fosse la verità.  


****

  
La luna brillò forte quella notte, mentre Jean Kirschtein guidava il suo cavallo su per i sentieri verso il bosco di Weiβdorf. Appena misero piede oltre gli alti alberi neri, Jean cominciò a sentirsi davvero male. Pensava solo al suo comodo letto nel rifugio canonico: dava l’impressione di essere così comodo e morbido, il genere di materasso che appartiene a un ricco mercante e che lui, misero cacciatore, poteva solo sognarsi. A proposito di sogni, si consolò dicendosi che in quel letto ci ne avrebbe dormiti di dolcissimi, appena trovato il borsello ed imboccata la strada del ritorno.   
Era chiaro che aveva scelto l’orario peggiore in cui andare a caccia – o meglio, a caccia del suo borsello. Le orecchie del cavallo erano ferme, l’animale tranquillo e Jean si calmò un poco, continuando a muovere la lanterna qui e là, aguzzando la vista. Che accidenti poteva succedergli? Aveva un fucile e un ottimo cavallo addestrato con sé, nulla poteva spaventarlo. Ah, quelle storie di padre Levi! Un uomo di chiesa che credeva alle leggende pagane del popolo era una vera e propria barzelletta. Si sarebbe divertito a raccontarla in osteria… Se avesse trovato i suoi benedetti soldi!  
Eppure, sebbene si atteggiasse tanto a gallo con se stesso, Jean era agitato. Deglutiva più spesso del solito, si mordeva il labbro e i suoi occhi schizzavano da una parte e dall’altra al minimo rumore. Di lontano, un ramo si spezzò, ma nel girarsi, Jean non vide nulla, a parte i contorni degli alberi sfumati alla lieve luce della lanterna. Ricordò di non avere la più pallida idea di chi girasse nella foresta di Weiβdorf, se animali, uomini o fantasmi.  
Un gufo planò bubolando vicino alla sua testa e Jean lanciò una bestemmia così forte, che il cavallo prese paura per l’urlo del cavaliere, piuttosto che per il gufo.  
“Fanculo a te e al prete nano!” rincarò la dose, ma si morse la lingua subito dopo. La prima regola dell’andare per boschi, soprattutto di notte, era fiatare il meno possibile. In risposta, il gufo si appollaiò su un albero vicino e gli bubulò dietro, quasi ridesse.  
Per colpa di padre Levi, l’inquietante padre Levi, Jean aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. Non si era mai ritenuto un tipo credulone o superstizioso, non fosse che la suggestione gli stava tirando dei gran brutti scherzi!  
Persino Jonah, fino a pochi attimi primi tranquillo, iniziò a mostrare segni d’agitazione. L’animale era sensibile all'agitazione del suo cavaliere per cui Jean tentò, se non di togliersi il pensiero della maledizione dalla testa, almeno di calmarsi, ed aguzzò la vista come poté: prima avrebbe trovato il borsello, prima poteva chiuderla con quella storia.  
Poco a poco gli alberi alti e scuri di diradarono e diedero spazio ad una radura, illuminata dalla luce eterea della luna. Jean tirò un sospiro di sollievo: per un momento aveva temuto davvero di essersi perso. Essere sbucato nella radura rimescolava le carte in tavola. Durante il pomeriggio, era stata una dei suoi punti di riferimento per i suoi spostamenti nella foresta. Aveva piazzato trappole ai quattro punti cardinali, per cui non gli restava che setacciare il terreno in cerca del suo borsello, e finalmente poteva farlo con una certa serenità d'animo.  
Smontò da cavallo e preparò il fucile in caso di emergenza. Il silenzio irreale ed improvviso regnava ancora sovrano e lui non sapeva darsi una spiegazione a tutto ciò, oltre alla constatazione pura e semplice che non gli piaceva affatto. Jonah era all'erta: il collo era teso, il muso dritto e le orecchie si muovevano da una parte e dall'altra. Così come il cavaliere, anche il cavallo era stranito dalla totale assenza di suoni.  
Jean mise la lanterna davanti a sé ed iniziò a camminare guardando in basso. I suoi passi sull'erba, gli sbuffi del cavallo ed il suo respiro erano i soli suoni che poteva sentire. Era troppo assurdo e troppo tranquillo, non doveva essere una cosa reale... O forse sì? Era più propenso a credere che si trattasse dell'angoscia, talmente martellante da renderlo sordo ad ogni rumore. Allora, se era solo agitazione, perché deglutiva così spesso e aveva le mani sudate, perché Jonah non la smetteva di alzare ed abbassare la testa?  
Perché al suono dei suoi passi si era unito un ringhio tanto profondo da mescolarsi col battito del suo cuore nelle orecchie?  
Jean, gli occhi puntati a terra, sgranò le palpebre ed ebbe la netta sensazione che, qualunque cosa avrebbe fatto, sarebbe morto lì. Era atroce percepire lo sguardo della bestia sulla nuca ma sentirlo di fronte a sé, sapere che il mostro era lì e gli bastava soltanto alzare il capo per vederlo, gli ghiacciava il sangue nelle vene.  
Jean fece la cosa più naturale: seguì il suo istinto. Poiché non sarebbe riuscito a scappare, avrebbe dovuto proteggersi col fucile puntato contro alla belva. Gettò a terra la lanterna e nel giro di mezzo secondo aveva già imbracciato e puntato il fucile davanti a sé.  
Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto prepararlo a quello che stava per vedere.  
Una fila perlacea di denti aguzzi e digrignati sormontata da due ardenti fiamme gialle gli ringhiò addosso dalla parte opposta dalla radura. I suoi passi avrebbero potuto far tremare la terra mentre si avvicinava e si lasciava ammirare in tutta la sua orrenda bellezza. Un'enorme montagna di ispido pelo nero alta almeno due metri procedeva ringhiando verso Jean, inerme, sbigottito, tremante, sordo ai nitriti impazziti di Jonah. Troppo terrorizzato per essere affascinato, I suoi occhi vedevano di fatto un lupo, ma la sua mente si ritrovò paralizzata e così il suo corpo. Sapeva di dovere scappare, ma le gambe non gli obbedirono. La paura non poté fare altro che crescere ed inchiodarlo sul posto.  
La bestia scattò in avanti e balzò su di lui, atterrandolo. Jean era rigido come un ciocco di legno contro alla fredda terra, il fucile premuto sul petto che scoppiava di terrore. Fissava da vicino quei denti affilati e il grosso naso nero e umido, chiedendosi quando sarebbe morto, almeno finché strinse il fucile e fu pervaso da una forte scossa. Era ancora armato.  
Non seppe come fece a trovare il coraggio di puntarglielo addosso, contro il muso, nonostante la devastante paura. C'era un colpo in canna, no, anzi, più di uno: rinculo a parte, aveva buone possibilità di forargli la testa da quella posizione. Così credette finché il lupo spalancò le fauci bavose e ringhiò, arricciando il muso in una maschera diabolica. I suoi occhi come pozzi neri gli risucchiavano l'anima e il suo alito puzzava di morte, sangue e sventura. Il lupo sembrò abbassare la testa su di lui e Jean solo allora riuscì ad urlare a squarciagola, perdendo di nuovo il controllo del suo corpo mentre qualcosa di caldo e viscido lo pervadeva all'inguine. Il tempo si dilatò.  
Sparare al lupo divenne l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri; l'istinto ebbe la meglio e Jean si mosse goffo fuori dalla presa del lupo, scalciando e urlando, piagnucolando senza saperlo, sporcandosi di terra. Rotolò via e corse in fretta verso il suo cavallo trovando, ignorò in che modo, il tempo di afferrare la lanterna dal suolo. Afferrò le redini del cavallo più imbizzarrito di lui e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di spronarlo, che già Jonah stava correndo nella direzione opposta al grosso lupo. Il terrore di essere inseguito era tale che Jean diede per scontato di avere il lupo alle calcagna, senza nemmeno girarsi e guardare. O ascoltare. Il vento sferzava sulla sua faccia e i rami della bassa boscaglia gli picchiavano il viso e le gambe, ma non potevano fermarsi. Dovevano correre, correre, correre.  
Jean fece fermare il cavallo solo quando riconobbe la sagoma della strada maestra che procedeva tra le case del villaggio e fu certo di essere al sicuro. Le bestie non si avvicinano mai troppo ai luoghi abitati dall'uomo.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo ed incurvò la schiena, con Jonah che ancora alzava e abbassava il capo, ma sembrava starsi calmando.  
"Bravo, bello" disse al suo cavallo con un colpetto d'incoraggiamento sul collo muscoloso e sudato. Era bene tornare subito in canonica, mettere una coperta a Jonah, dargli un po' d'acqua e andarsene a dormire. Ed eventualmente dimenticare l'incubo trascorso.  
Passandosi una mano dietro alla nuca, Jean s'accorse di essere a sua volta madido di sudore. Con la calma che ritornava, a dire il vero, cominciava ad essere nuovamente consapevole del proprio corpo, del sudore che lo ricopriva, del fiatone, del batticuore, dei brividi freddi lungo la schiena e di un ultimo particolare puzzolente, nonché molto umido, che lo fece vergognare tantissimo.  
Si era pisciato sotto per il terrore.  



	3. Primo Quarto

Jean si svegliò con l’impressione d’avere fatto un brutto sogno. Non male come prima notte di sonno nel suo letto nuovo! Nel suo incubo terrificante, andava per boschi di notte (lui, per boschi, di notte?) e veniva sorpreso da un lupo enorme, il più grosso che avesse mai visto. Stava per essere mangiato, aveva visto le fauci vicinissime al viso ma, chissà come, era riuscito miracolosamente a sfuggirgli. Stiracchiandosi, Jean convenne con se stesso che aveva bevuto davvero troppo!  
Aveva bevuto così tanto che si era pisciato sotto durante la notte: trovò i pantaloni abbandonati in una cesta e, Dio, che fetore! Il cattivo odore si era attaccato alle pareti della stanza e doveva mandarlo via. Strano, si disse nell’aprire la finestra, come si fosse ripreso così bene dalla sbornia. Di solito si svegliava completamente rintronato, stanchissimo, incapace di mettersi in piedi e… Per quale ragione il suo borsello era sul davanzale della finestra?  
Jean prese il sacchettino di tessuto in mano e lo tastò. Ricordava con precisione quanti soldi avesse e per essere certo, si mise al tavolo a contarli. Ma non aveva speso neanche una moneta, il che –se consinderava che era quasi del tutto certo che si trattasse di una sbornia- era improbabile.  
Fissò lo spazio della finestra aperta, allarmato. Guardò i pantaloni intrisi della sua urina e capì, ricordando di colpo molto bene i particolari della notte trascorsa. Scese un brivido lungo la sua schiena e non si trattò di piacere. Un lupo, grande o piccolo, era un lupo. Tuttavia, la bestia gigantesca che aveva visto non poteva essere un lupo normale: era fuori discussione.  
Trovarsi ad ammettere che poteva trattarsi di un lupo mannaro era una possibilità troppo agghiacciante da accettare ma, si disse sfregandosi la faccia con le mani gelate, sembrava essere la spiegazione più plausibile per tenere insieme tutti i fattori. Come si uccide un lupo mannaro? Ne doveva parlare col prete, farsi dare una benedizione, dell’acqua santa, proiettili d’argento? Sarebbe stato un cacciatore o un assassino?  
Il suo stomaco gorgogliò dalla fame e Jean capì ch’era troppo presto per affollare il suo piccolo cervello di così tante domande. Controvoglia, si vestì e scese in refettorio. A giudicare dal cielo l’ora di colazione era passata da un bel pezzo, ma trovò comunque padre Georg che acconsentì di buon grado ad offrirgli un tozzo di pane bianco con della marmellata di fichi. Jean mandò giù tutto con un sorso d’acqua gelata e si diresse verso le scuderie per controllare lo stato di Jonah dopo la notte folle.  
Il cavallo lo accolse con un bel nitrito vivace, Jean ne fu immediatamente sollevato e sorrise, a dispetto del malumore e delle mille paranoie. Lo nutrì, gli cambiò la coperta e controllò che fosse tutto a posto. Non mostrava ferite o nessun tipo di ammaccature, era, non per nulla, un cavallo addestrato: non un ronzino o uno di quei cavalli raffinati per cui si diceva i nobili inglesi andassero matti. C’era un solo problema: gli era saltato via un ferro.  “Ah, Jonah, credo che dovrò portarti dal maniscalco!”  
Dopo essersi fatto dare un paio d’indicazioni da uno dei fratelli, Jean si armò di catana in cui fece scivolare i suoi risparmi e a passeggio, si diresse verso il luogo dove aveva sede la bottega del maniscalco Kornelius. Gli fu descritta come un edificio basso e molto largo di fianco ad un canaletto di scolo, con una grossa insegna rossa davanti e una grande porta da cui fare passare cavalli e carrozze.  
“Buongiorno?” salutò l’aria. Intorno a lui non c’era nessuno nella grande bottega fatta di spazi gestiti alla bell’è meglio, a parte una figura maschile dai capelli castani, seduta di spalle, occupata a battere chissà che cosa.  
“Ah? Buongiorno!” un vocione da omaccione lo sorprese alle sue spalle. Jean si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il naso aquilino e i rinomati baffoni del maniscalco Kornelius.  
“Buongiorno!” ripeté Jean, meccanicamente, “Ho bisogno di assistenza per il mio cavallo.”  
“ _Assistonsa_ per il suo cavallo, _oui_?” Kornelius rise e gli fece cenno di porgergli le redini.  
Jean, oramai abituato alle battute sul suo accento, si fece da parte. “Gli è partito un ferro.”  
“Ahh, vedo, vedo. Ma che avete fatto a ‘sta povera bestia?” chiese Kornelius, sparito sotto alla pancia di Jonah.  
“Sono andato a caccia.”  
Kornelius riapparve oltre la schiena del cavallo con la faccia di chi ha capito qualcosa di molto importante. “Ohh, allora voi siete il cacciatore francese.”  
“Sì, signore. Pensavo lo aveste intuito.”  
“Ahah. Beh, non pensavo che i francesi potessero fare il cacciatore, di mestiere” Kornelius si raddrizzò la schiena con i palmi e prese di nuovo le redini del cavallo. “Ah, vabbé. Datemi, datemi il cavallo, ci pensa mio figlio, noi stiamo qua fuori a farci quattro chiacchiere.”  
Troppi grilli per la testa, Jean, per avere voglia di chiacchierare. Fece buon viso a cattivo gioco ed annuì.  
Kornelius si avvicinò, seguito da Jonah, alla figura maschile che continuava a battere il ferro e gli diede un colpo di nocche sulla sommità della testa. “Smettila di scolpire uccelli, c’è un ferro da rifare.”  
La persona non rispose né alle parole, né al gesto, limitandosi a posare gli attrezzi del mestiere con calma, alzarsi ed andarsi a posizionare nel verso lo zoccolo danneggiato, ovvero in direzione della porta. Il sedere del cavallo copriva gran parte del capo della figura, ma non che a Jean importasse granché vedere in faccia chi si sarebbe occupato di uno stupidissimo ferro.  
Gli urtava, piuttosto, doversene stare sulla porta a patire il freddo quando nella bottega c’era proprio un bel calduccio scaturito dalla fucina.  
“Allora, che mi dite della caccia? Avete trovato il lupo?” domandò Kornelius, sfregandosi le mani piene di calli e scottature.  
Kornelius non poteva rivolgergli domanda più sbagliata. “Non ancora” mentì spudoratamente, “Quella bestia sa nascondersi bene, molto bene. Ho piazzato qualche trappola qui e là ieri pomeriggio, il più vicino possibile a pascoli e fattorie.”  
“Avete fatto bene. Stanotte ha ululato così forte che l’hanno sentito persino giù in paese, e noi viviamo vicino al bosco.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Non ci avete fatto caso?”  
“…Dormivo.”  
“Avete il sonno pesante, per essere un cacciatore.”  
“È così” tagliò corto Jean, “Ci sono state vittime stanotte, tra il bestiame?”  
Kornelius chiuse gli occhi ed annuì serio. “Una vacca del vicino. L’abbiamo trovata nel nostro cortile” e l’uomo ebbe un brivido, forse non di freddo, nel continuare il discorso, “Stamattina mio figlio si è svegliato e l’ha trovata davanti al fienile. Una cosa spaventosa. Se non l’avessimo sentita ululare, quella bestia, non andremmo mai a pensare che si tratta di un lupo: ha la forza di un orso.”  
“Davvero la forza di un orso” convenne Jean.  Se solo il povero Kornelius avesse saputo. “Da quanto va avanti questa storia?”  
“Ah, saranno almeno cinque anni, a dire il vero” fece spallucce, “Abbiamo perso il conto. Insomma, non che non capiti mai di ritrovarsi con una pecora sbranata, in montagna. Quindi c’è voluto un po’ prima che notassimo che stava iniziando a diventare l’abitudine.”  
Jean si fece molto attento. Aveva già chiara (più o meno) la natura del mostro e di fronte ad un villico qualunque, tutto ciò ch’era in suo potere fare era fingere. “I preti mi hanno informato che ci sono già stati altri cacciatori prima di me.”  
Kornelius storse i baffi (piuttosto che la bocca) e sembrò sul punto di sputare per terra. “Rammolliti buoni a nulla. Non erano meglio della gente di qua, che crede che sia un… Bah, un lupo mannaro. Scemenze.”  
Jean si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad annuire. E fino alla notte prima gli avrebbe dato pienamente ragione – tuttavia, ricordarsi che gli altri erano scappati e lui era rimasto, gli dava un pizzico di coraggio in più. “Assolutamente. Fandonie.”  
“Sì, vedo che ci capiamo. Cazzate. Fandonie. Per me si tratta solo di un lupo un po’ più grosso degli altri e un po’ più minaccioso, ve lo dico io. Vah, entriamo, che sto gelando.”  
Jean, infatti, iniziava a domandarsi come mai dovessero patire il freddo fuori dalla bottega. Rientrando, vennero accolti dal piacevole tepore della fucina, un calore dolce, sebbene non abbastanza persistente da convincere Jean a togliersi il suo pastrano foderato di pelliccia. Il figlio del proprietario, nel frattempo, batteva il ferro contro allo zoccolo del cavallo. Jonah cercò lo sguardo del suo cavaliere, ma tutto sommato era tranquillo e masticava del fieno.  
Quel ragazzo, o uomo, era straordinariamente silenzioso.  
“Vostro figlio sta bene? Non è che vedere la mucca morta l’ha terrorizzato?” chiese sottovoce Jean a Kornelius.  
“No. Comunque, dicevo, sono tutte storie inutili. Non avranno cercato d’intortarvi?”  
“Il parroco mi ha messo in guardia.”  
“Ahhh! Quella testa d’asino del parroco! Sia maledetto il giorno in cui è arrivato in paese. Io non so che cazzo abbia combinato alla testa di mio figlio, ma più passano gli anni e più è bacato. E meno male che mia moglie dice che migliora. Sarà, ma a vent’anni nessuna se lo vuole sposare. Per me, tutto di guadagnato” Kornelius concluse il suo discorso edificante tirando su col naso.  
Jean, che pure non era stato cresciuto coi guanti bianchi, fu costretto ad ammettere che suo padre non aveva mai parlato così male di lui in sua presenza. Arrivò quasi a pensare che il figlio del maniscalco fosse sordo, improbabile visto che si era alzato all’ordine del padre di sistemare lo zoccolo e non aveva potuto vederlo in faccia per leggergli le labbra.  
“Che c’entra il parroco?”  
“Mah, niente. È solo che mio figlio aveva delle crisi, ogni tanto, e il parroco ha pensato bene di portarlo in chiesa quando succedeva. Ma io” Kornelius agitò il dito indice in segno di diniego, guardando Jean dritto negli occhi, “Di quei preti non mi fido.”  
Jean ridacchiò di circostanza. Quel ragazzo poteva avere tutti i problemi del mondo, ma ci stava mettendo troppo per la sua pazienza sempre più fine: Kornelius gli stava attaccando un pippone infinito su argomenti che o non gli interessavano, o preferiva evitare. Jean cominciava seriamente a spazientirsi.  
Allungò il collo verso il ragazzo seminascosto dalla coda del cavallo e lo incalzò a voce. “Oh, ci diamo una mossa qui? Ho da fare, ragazzino!”  
Il ragazzo sollevò la testa per guardarlo e Jean rimase pietrificato.  
Due grandi occhi gialli gli fissarono l'anima dal fondo delle pupille, profonde come grotte. Il tempo si dilatò fino a fermarsi per la seconda volta nel giro di poche ore.  
Il figlio del maniscalco era un ragazzo davvero grazioso, dai tratti regolari, la pelle olivastra, un bel naso nel mezzo del viso, e una zazzera disordinata di corti capelli castani. Era davvero molto carino. Persino troppo. A dispetto delle macchie di sporco e fuliggine sul suo viso, Jean riusciva a trovarlo interessante. Desiderabile, addirittura.  
I suoi occhi non erano belli, però. Erano a dir poco inquietanti, lo mettevano a disagio e, al tempo stesso, il suo sguardo fisso gli seccò la gola. Dovette ricordarsi di respirare e deglutire. Percepiva il suo giudizio, il suo essere selvaggio e soprattutto, il suo ringhio cupo fin dentro le orecchie.  
"Non fate caso a mio figlio" proferì Kornelius, nel frattempo fattosi vicino al ragazzo. Jean udì a malapena le sue parole ma il pugno chiuso battuto sulla testa come fosse stata un vaso vuoto, quello lo vide benissimo. Il tutto mentre il giovane lo fissava. "Eren è un po' ritardato. Scemo."  
"Ah.. Ah, davvero?" chiese Jean, a disagio, con voce incerta. Tentò di alzare lo sguardo verso Kornelius ma qualcosa, negli occhi d'oro del ragazzo di nome Eren, glielo vietava. Kornelius non aveva capito niente di suo figlio. E lui, un banalissimo sconosciuto, aveva catturato la sua essenza con una sola occhiata!  
Quello non era lo sguardo di un malato di mente, non poteva esserlo nel modo più assoluto!  
"Eh, abbiamo avuto questa sfortuna" disse Kornelius, "Ma a modo suo non è mica stupido, sapete. Fa questo mestiere meglio di qualunque altro garzone" gli scompigliò i capelli castani e, a giudicare dall'espressione, per Eren fu come se nulla fosse accaduto. "Non parla tanto, non gli piacciono le persone, non si ammala o ferisce, si trova bene con le bestie. Il mestiere ideale per lui. Mai una volta che abbia salutato un cliente, ma i cavalli... Uuh! Tutti buoni e docili con lui!"  
Di nuovo la risatina di condiscendenza. Kornelius parlava e gesticolava senza che Jean ascoltasse una sola parola: le sue attenzioni erano tutte per Eren. Mille domande gli si affollarono per la mente, gli occhi s'aprirono sulla verità, e nello stomaco una morsa fortissima gli mozzò nuovamente il fiato. S'accigliò e strinse le labbra, provando una necessità fortissima e viscerale di stare da solo con lui. Eren lo aveva trascinato in un vortice sensuale di dubbi e paura, e non gli era servito aprire bocca; era la sua semplice presenza, la sua esistenza a turbare Jean. E al contempo ad eccitarlo.  
"Non fateci caso, ha l'abitudine di fissare le persone nuove" Kornelius batté le mani sulle spalle di Jean che, trasalendo, smise finalmente di ricambiare lo sguardo di Eren. "Di solito, più le fissa e più gli piacciono."  
"Come fate a dirlo, se non parla?" anche se.. Fosse stato, non se ne sarebbe lamentato. Ma che diamine andava a pensare? Eren era probabilmente il mostro del villaggio e lui, da imbecille che ragionava con le proprie parti basse, ci voleva fornicare? Doveva ritornare coi piedi per terra, e in fretta! Sebbene fosse troppo presto per decidere cosa fare della creatura, certi pensieri dovevano scomparire dalla sua testa.  
Kornelius si strinse nelle spalle. "A dire il vero, non lo so. Lo dico tanto per tranquillizzare la gente che ne ha paura, non è un tipo pericoloso."  
Jean lanciò un'occhiata dietro di sé e, come il battere del ferro avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli, Eren era tornato al lavoro. In quel momento, Jean realizzò di avere sparato una balla dopo l'altra sul lupo, in presenza del lupo stesso: poteva essere più stupido? E quel dannatissimo lupo, gli costava così tanto essere un lupo normale, alto il giusto, peloso e sporco, e non un ragazzo della sua età?  
 

  
****  
 

Eren non lo lasciò solo per tutto il resto della giornata.   
Jean aveva sempre in mente i suoi occhi selvaggi che lo fissavano, leggendogli chissà quali sporchi segreti racchiusi nel profondo: in vita sua non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così studiato, anzi, studiato era un termine riduttivo. Eren lo aveva fatto sentire addirittura sotto processo, messo alle strette da un mostro molto attraente - Dio. Che cosa sbagliata!  Cosa gli costava rendere il mostro un essere ripugnante, vecchio, magari ritardato sul serio? Ed invece il lupo che aveva accettato di cacciare non era altri che il giovane figlioccio del maniscalco, il quale gli aveva fatto salire la pressione con uno sguardo! Che avesse fiutato il suo timore misto a malsana attrazione?  
Fingere che non si stesse facendo influenzare dai propri bassi istinti era inutile, ma poteva davvero essere solo una questione di desiderio? Pure quella, a dire il vero, aveva tutta l'aria di una scusa campata per aria. C'era dell'altro che il suo cuore orgoglioso non aveva intenzione di analizzare.  
Il nostro cacciatore era stato un tipo impulsivo fin da bambino e persino da adulto trovava difficoltoso sopperire simili reazioni. La situazione davanti a sé chiamava a raccolta tutta la strategia che Jean era capace di usare - ben poca, se comparata alla gravità del caso; era l'uomo meno adatto allo strano caso del lupo mannaro, a voler ammettere il vero.  
Jean, però -si disse quel pomeriggio, lavando i suoi pantaloni pisciati in una tinozza nella casa canonica-, non puoi arrivare così in là e scappare, mollando baracca e burattini in favore del prossimo cacciatore in arrivo. Cosa gli assicurava che il suo successore sarebbe stato magnanimo come lui, che non l'avrebbe ucciso brutalmente, magari torturato, esposto al pubblico ludibrio? Ah, diavolo, gli era bastato sapere che il lupo mannaro fosse un suo coetaneo per diventare pappamolla - e non magnanimo! Che razza di cacciatore era, tuonava il suo fucile sul tavolo, per lasciarsi abbindolare dagli occhioni di una preda?  
"Sono un cacciatore, non un cazzo di assassino!" esclamò d'un tratto Jean, rivolto, forse, al Dio di lassù.  
Dove sbattere la testa, dove? Chiedere l'aiuto di preti di cui non si fidava, ammazzare il lupo, provare a parlarci senza essere sbranato? Niente gli garantiva che, sotto minaccia, Eren non avrebbe potuto fargli del male; l'esperienza gli insegnava che non s'era mai troppo accorti con le bestie e le persone. Stava avendo pur sempre a che vedere con uno scherzo della natura, un lupo mannaro, e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prepararlo a gestire una creatura delle leggende.  
Coglierlo di sorpresa nella sua fase umana, tramortirlo e ucciderlo suonava pulito e veloce. Ma se l'avesse ucciso nella sua forma umana.. Lui sarebbe passato per pazzo e avrebbe di fatto preso lo scettro del matto del villaggio, strappandolo dalle mani del morto. E non era ciò che voleva ottenere dal suo soggiorno a Weiβdorf, in effetti.  
Decise che per il momento l'avrebbe tenuto d'occhio. La bottega del maniscalco era proprio di fronte a una taverna: ottima posizione, in tutti i sensi. Un bel boccale di birra era ciò che ci voleva, se lo meritava eccome dopo tutto quell'assurdo casino!  
Si diresse in taverna quella sera stessa, prima del tramonto, orario in cui era normale cominciare a chiudere bottega. Jean non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire l'insegna, e non per la scarsa luce dei dintorni data dai lampioni dal vetro opaco e dalle lanterne dentro al locale, ma per il fatto puro e semplice di essere un analfabeta. Un analfabeta che a malapena era capace di contare le monete in suo possesso e che schifava i villici.  
Portò con sé il fucile, uno avrebbe potuto dire per vantarsi della finitura della sua arma (e in parte era così), ma Jean, per una volta, aveva scopi meno onesti del solito. Bevve poco e, nonostante tutto, le chiacchiere si sprecarono: lui più che altro stava zitto e rispondeva solo se interpellato mentre i paesani parlavano, facevano domande sul lupo e osservazioni -le solite- sul suo accento francese. Per quella sera e fino alla sua dipartita sarebbe stato il nuovo fenomeno di Weiβdorf. Ridevano di lui, e Jean se lo fece andare bene, consapevole di non essere un santo e di trovarli ridicoli con quei loro modi così squisitamente, disgustosamente crucchi.  
Lanciava occhiate fuori dalla finestra, in cerca di un movimento nella bottega del maniscalco. Ormai era sceso il frettoloso buio autunnale e finalmente le luci della bottega vennero spente, proprio quando gli uomini che avevano attaccato bottone con lui cercarono di offrirgli un'altra birra; insomma, voi francesi bevete tutti così poco?  
Jean, spazientito, buttò sul tavolo qualche moneta, disse loro di pagare per lui e dividersi il resto: lui andava a caccia. Questo bastò a far calare un senso di rispetto reverenziale nei presenti, qualcuno che addirittura gli augurò in bocca al lupo. Jean si fece un pensiero malizioso, poi si punì per esso, rimproverandosi tra sé e sé in silenzio.  
Nell'esatto momento in cui uscì dalla locanda, Eren, dall'altro lato della strada, chiuse a chiave la porta del negozio del padre.  
Jean si fermò sull'uscio a guardare la nuca del ragazzo. Corte ciocche castane sfuggivano ad una sciarpa rossa e un po' macchiata.  
Eren, forse sentendo gli occhi di lui addosso, si volse e ricambiò il suo sguardo. Nella penombra, Jean ebbe l'impressione di avere visto i suoi occhi d'oro brillare, quasi un invito, prima che il loro luccicare sparisse sotto al cappuccio tirato sul capo. In un fruscio della mantella, Eren si allontanò a passo spedito.  
E Jean subito dietro, al pari di un segugio addestrato.  
Il cacciatore seguì la sua preda per le strade di Weiβdorf, ma ancora non imbracciava il fucile: era troppo presto. Il sangue già pulsava nelle sue tempie, le palme delle mani sudate, il fiato lento per non fare troppo rumore - come se poi i suoi passi fossero silenziosi. Le suole degli stivali scricchiolavano sul terreno allo stesso modo delle scarpe di Eren, ma per qualche motivo, Jean lo ritenne un suono irrilevante. I suoi passi percorrevano la strada del  lupo mannaro e dell'ondeggiare ipnotico della mantella e del cappuccio.  
Jean aspettava il colpo improvviso allo stomaco che gli avrebbe fatto capire che si trovavano nel posto giusto. Capitò in una viuzza più stretta delle altre, in cui le finestre erano poche, non c'era l'ombra di un lampione ma solo una gran puzza di escrementi rovesciati dalle finestre. Il luogo ideale per l'agguato era il posto più brutto di Weiβdorf (dopo lo specchio in camera di padre Levi, probabilmente) e emanava fetore di latrina.  
Il più velocemente che poté, Jean imbracciò il fucile e lo puntò verso la creatura, mentre il suo cuore palpitava così forte per l'emozione e la paura che a malapena udì le sue stesse parole.  
"Risparmiare i cacciatori è un vizio, eh?"  
L’ondeggiare della mantella s’arrestò e poi il tessuto roteò, seguendo il corpo del ragazzo che si girava verso il cacciatore. La bocca di Eren era sigillata, ma i suoi occhi erano spalancati, arrabbiati. Jean toccò col polpastrello il grilletto per assicurarsi che fosse lì.  
Eren sbatté le palpebre e si avvicinò a lui. A Jean, la distanza tra di loro iniziò a sembrare davvero troppo esigua, o forse aveva l’impressione che il lupo mannaro si stesse avvicinando troppo in fretta, mentre in realtà Eren stava camminando verso di lui con molta calma. Senza batter ciglio.  
Jean provò sensazioni molto simili a quelle che l’avevano posseduto la scorsa notte. Le sue gambe s’inchiodarono nuovamente sul posto e lui pregò di non pisciarsi addosso. Non davanti al lupo. Non di nuovo.  
Il suo indice stava già per premere il grilletto tanto era il terrore di finire sbranato o ucciso, quando Eren si fermò a pochi passi da lui ed allargò le braccia. La rabbia sul suo viso divenne qualcos’altro, difficile dire cosa. Arrendevolezza? Jean non si sarebbe fatto infinocchiare così poco: raddrizzò subito le spalle che s’erano quasi rilassate ed assestò la mira.  
“Fallo” le labbra di Eren si mossero e ne scaturì una voce adatta alla sua età, piacevole, non troppo profonda, che risultò gradita al cacciatore, “Non aspetto altro.”  
Jean abbassò di poco il fucile e rimase a fissare la sua preda con tanto d’occhi e la bocca spalancata. Non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Aveva sentito bene? Il mannaro gli stava chiedendo di ucciderlo?  
 _Sii ragionevole_ , si disse, _ti vuole fregare. Adesso approfitterà del momento che ti sei distratto per saltarti addosso, squartarti e ucciderti. Non farti ingannare dai suoi occhioni, quello che hai davanti non è altri che un mostro. Solo un mostro._  
Jean s’ingrugnì e con uno sbuffo dal naso, tornò a prendere la mira sulla creatura.  
Eren non si mosse. Il ragazzo rimase immobile con le braccia aperte, in attesa della morte come un caro amico da abbracciare dopo tanto tempo. Guardava il cacciatore e Jean percepì l’attesa, ma oh, il lupo poteva starne certo, non si sarebbe fatto aspettare ancora per molto!  
Doveva solo smetterla di figurarsi il bossolo che veniva sparato verso il torace del ragazzo, gli perforava le carni e per via del colpo ravvicinato, la forza dello sparo faceva saltare via pezzi d’osso, cuore e polmoni, ed il ragazzo – _il ragazzo_ \- cadeva sulla strada puzzolente di urina e feci in un mare di sangue, indifeso negli ultimi momenti della sua vita mentre il cacciatore utilizzava il secondo bossolo a disposizione per finirlo definitivamente, liberando per sempre Weiβdorf dalla creatura immonda. Lasciando un padre senza un figlio e un aiuto in bottega. Un vuoto nella vita di una famiglia. Un manifesto ricercati con la sua faccia e una taglia sulla propria testa in tutta la regione.  
Boccheggiò ed esitò, Jean, e le braccia divennero molli. _Sono un cacciatore. Sparo agli animali che danno problemi. Non sono un assassino._  
Le braccia ancora aperte, Eren era sorpreso. “Credevo che volessi uccidermi.”  
“Che cosa sei?” soffiò Jean a mezza voce, “Dammi una risposta, prima che mi penta di non averti sparato.” Temeva che sarebbe potuto accadere molto presto.  
Eren diede una rapida occhiata avanti e indietro, poi si tirò meglio il cappuccio sul capo e nascose le mani dentro alla mantella. Jean s’accorse troppo tardi di fissare il ragazzo con interesse, colpito da lui e per questo profondamente irritato. Era lui a colpire nel segno, non gli altri. Non i mostri.  
“Non qui” disse il ragazzo in un sussurro. Si fece vicino a Jean, ma non abbastanza perché il cacciatore potesse allungare le mani per afferrarlo. “Andiamo al tuo rifugio.”  
Jean si decide ad abbassare il fucile. Se la creatura avesse voluto attaccarlo, probabilmente lui sarebbe già finito a terra col collo lacerato; era troppo presto per fidarsi di lui, comunque. “Già, il mio rifugio. Tu come lo sai?” chiese, scocciato.  
“Non qui” ripeté Eren. La mantella roteò ancora e lui prese a camminare spedito fuori dal vicolo, Jean alle calcagna.  
Aveva capito che fargli altre domande era inutile al momento, Eren avrebbe avuto la bocca più che cucita per un bel po’.  
 

  
****  
 

“Levi!”   
“Eh!”  
“Non dormire.”  
“..’n sto ‘rmendo.”  
“Su, sveglio.”  
Padre Levi scosse furiosamente il capo, si sfregò la mano sulla faccia e strabuzzò gli occhi, guardando fuori dalla finestra.  
A vederli, i due preti erano un’immagine abbastanza inconsueta. Originale, in effetti. Padre Erwin sedeva di fronte alla finestra della propria camera, un’alta finestra di quelle delle canoniche di una volta che dovevano comunicare autorità e timore di Dio, avvolto in una coperta di lana. Sulle sue cosce, padre Levi, che seduto su una sedia normale non sarebbe mai stato in grado di vedere oltre il davanzale. Padre Erwin aveva il mento appoggiato sulla spalla di padre Levi e teneva caldi entrambi, con la coperta e con la massa del proprio corpo, più alto di quello dell’altro e di conseguenza anche più largo.  
“Che c’è?” farfugliò padre Levi. Aveva quarant’anni, ma appena sveglio si comportava ancora come un ragazzino. Tentò di rigirarsi e gli ci volle un attimo per realizzare che la struttura su cui posava non era il materasso, ma il corpo del suo compagno. Per cui sfregò la guancia sulla sua e abbandonò il capo contro quello di lui.  
“Dài” incalzò sottovoce padre Erwin con un bacio sulla sua tempia, “Guarda fuori.”  
Padre Levi sbuffò un “Guardo fuori”, ma dato che il bacio era stato un buon incentivo, si fece coraggio e fece come aveva detto.  
La luna, non più piena ma calante, disegnava le sagome di due persone che si avvicinavano al rifugio canonico. La massa informe e bianca con l’affare di metallo sulla schiena, subito dietro alla figura incappucciata, doveva essere per forza il cacciatore.  
“Credi che sia..”  
“Non saprei” bisbigliò padre Erwin. “Dopo tanti anni, credo di riconoscere la sua sagoma.”  
“Perché segue il cacciatore, perché?”  
Padre Erwin esitò e poi sospirò. Padre Levi percepì le sue angosce.  
“A volte temo che non veda l’ora di consegnarsi alle braccia del Signore- Ahia, Levi!”  
Padre Levi, dopo avergli pizzicato il capezzolo da sopra la maglia da notte, s’aggiustò meglio sulle sue cosce e gli passò un braccio attorno al collo. “Guarda che Eren non è mica come te, sai.”  
“Io non ho desiderio di morire.”  
“Lo hai, quando dici certe cazzate.”  
Forse non s’erano giurati amore al cospetto di Dio, ma la loro relazione era poi così diversa da un buon matrimonio, in cui gli anni rendono i difetti sopportabili, addirittura apprezzabili e caratteristici? Padre Erwin non riprese il suo amato per la parolaccia. Appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, guardando Jean che sembrava armeggiare con le chiavi ed apriva la porta.  
La figura incappucciata si volse e osservò intorno, con l’atteggiamento della bestia che fiuta in cerca di presenze inaspettate o inattese. Padre Levi afferrò un lembo della coperta scura e lo tirò fin sopra la testa di Erwin.  
I preti rimasero zitti e immobili finché Eren non entrò nella casetta e la porta si chiuse.  
“Sai, Erwin” sussurrò padre Levi, assottigliando gli occhi già fini, “Non ho più sonno.”  
 

****

  
Jean accese la lanterna sul tavolo e si sedette sul letto a braccia incrociate. Eren si era seduto sulla sedia alla parete davanti al letto e da quando era entrato, non s’era mosso neanche per abbassarsi il cappuccio.   
Il cacciatore batté il piede sul pavimento, succhiandosi la lingua e deglutendo per l’ansia di stare soli nella stessa stanza. Il suo olfatto non era molto sviluppato, probabilmente non quanto quello del mannaro, ma riuscì comunque a catturare una scia di un odore non proprio gradevole che forse proveniva dal corpo di Eren. Beh, non dava l’idea di una persona molto pulita, ma stare in camera da soli, occhi negli occhi, gli stava facendo roteare lo stomaco da tutte le parti.  
“Allora?” esordì, scocciato.  
A quel punto, e solo a quel punto, Eren accennò un movimento. Jean l’osservò incuriosito ed attento mentre si abbassava il cappuccio, scioglieva il nodo della mantella e se la faceva scivolare sulle spalle, rivelando i poveri vestiti nascosti al di sotto. Eren si mise in piedi, piegò la mantella e la posò sul tavolo, poi fece lo stesso con la sciarpa rossa e infine si sedette di nuovo.  
Jean aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbuffò silenziosamente alla fine di tutto quel teatrino, domandandosi se alla preda facesse piacere tenere il cacciatore sul filo del rasoio. Di sicuro, sì.  
“Allora?” ripeté Eren, con una calma fastidiosa.  
Jean giunse le mani e si sporse in avanti, appena oltre il bordo del letto, e studiò il viso grazioso di Eren: gli zigomi, i capelli castani scompigliati e un po’ sporchi, gli occhi, gli occhi, gli occhi. Se solo avesse potuto dare una priorità alle mille domande che doveva fargli o che gli stavano bruciando l’anima di curiosità…  
Si ritrovò, come spesso succede in questi casi d’indecisione, a porre la domanda più banale.  
“Cosa sei?” gli chiese, un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Non lo so.”  
Le sopracciglia si alzarono e Jean raddrizzò la schiena. “Come sarebbe a dire che non lo sai?”  
Eren scosse il capo. “Non lo so.”  
“Ma.. Ma _devi_ saperlo” insistette Jean. Era troppo inverosimile che Eren non sapesse cosa fosse.  
Eren lo guardò come se gli facesse pena. “E invece _non lo so_ ” soffiò appena tra i denti.  
La cosa ebbe un impatto su Jean: era il caso di non farlo arrabbiare, no. “D’accordo” s’arrese, passandosi una mano sulla nuca, “Non lo sai. Allora, dimmi come funziona.”  
“Come funziona, _cosa_?”  
“La tua trasformazione” spiegò Jean, che iniziava a spazientirsi – faccenda che capitava abbastanza spesso, sebbene negli ultimi anni, crescendo, l’irritabilità si fosse un po’ appianata- “Cosa succede, perché lo fai.. Perché mi hai ridato il borsello? Perché non mi hai ucciso? Perché non hai ucciso tuo padre?”  
In risposta ottenne solo silenzio e le palpebre di Eren sbattute lentamente. Il suo stomaco roteò un’altra volta.  
“..Ho capito, una domanda alla volta, giusto?”  
Eren annuì.  
“Altrimenti mi fai scena muta e fingi di essere ritardato come coi tuoi compaesani, giusto?”  
Eren annuì di nuovo.  
“…Bene” Jean sospirò ed allungò le sue gambe da spilungone per finta oltre il materasso. Eren ritirò i piedi sotto la sedia, anche se non si sarebbero toccati lo stesso. “Una domanda alla volta. Cazzo, non è mica facile…” Jean si alzò in piedi e appoggiò la nuca contro alle mani giunte. Gli occhi puntati sul soffitto, iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, nel tentativo di dare un ordine alle domande che voleva fargli, davvero troppe per una notte sola.  
Quando fu sicuro di averne finalmente trovata una, si fermò di fronte al ragazzo e si mise le mani sui fianchi. “Perché lo fai?”  
“Perché tu respiri?” ribatté Eren. Dio! Era così irritante! Così interessante!  
“Lo faccio e basta, è ovvio.”  
“Allora non sei stupido come sembri..”  
“Eh?!” Jean scattò alla provocazione, “Io non sono stupido!”  
Eren piegò la testa di lato e gli sbatté nuovamente le palpebre. Il cacciatore di fronte a lui non lo sapeva, o forse non se ne accorgeva, ma ogni volta che Eren batteva le ciglia piano, quel coglione di Jean deglutiva vistosamente. Era divertente, anche se Eren non immaginava perché accadesse. “Forse hai ragione. Sei riuscito a farmi parlare.”  
“Ah… Da.. Davvero?”  
“Bravo.”  
“Grazie. Ah! No, grazie un corno” borbottò Jean e si rimise a sedere sul letto. “Stiamo girando intorno all’argomento.”  
Stringendosi nelle spalle, Eren chiuse gli occhi. “Sei tu che mi volevi fare delle domande.”  
Diamine, Eren aveva ragione. Non era mai bello ammettere di avere torto, per Jean; l’orgoglio lo stava pizzicando un po’, come fa la barba quando preme da sotto la pelle. Dà un sacco fastidio. “Sì, sì, va bene. Allora, ricominciamo. Quindi non sai perché lo fai. Lo fai e basta. Ma lo fai sempre? Cioè, quando ti pare?”  
Era strano, per Eren, sentirsi fare così tante domande. Razionalmente, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a disagio. Ma in fondo, non gli ci volle molto per comprendere le reali intenzioni del cacciatore: il suo istinto non sbagliava. Jean sarebbe potuto balzare verso il tavolo, afferrare il fucile e sparargli, o prendere il coltello che portava alla cintola e sgozzarlo, e Eren aveva la certezza profonda che Jean non gli avrebbe torto un capello. Per paura, o chissà che altro. Questo proprio non lo capiva e a dire il vero, neanche gl’importava: parlare con qualcuno al di fuori di padre Erwin e padre Levi era come muovere i primi passi. Strano, difficile, faceva paura, ma era bello.  
“Se fossi in grado di controllarmi, tu non saresti qui a farmi tutte queste domande” gli rispose e continuò lo stesso, a dispetto della faccia piccata di Jean, “Ed io non sarei qui a darti tutte queste risposte. Mi succede da sempre, tutte le notti che c’è luna piena: cala il buio, esce la luna ed io non sono più un ragazzo.”  
“Di questo me ne sono accorto…”  
“Te l’avevo detto che non eri stupido.”  
“Basta!”  
“Te lo potrei spiegare con paroloni complicati ma, a parte che non sono sicuro che li capiresti,” e qui, Jean si fece scuro in viso, “non ce n’è motivo. Te, quando ti prendi un raffreddore e starnutisci, non devi fare il poeta con gli altri mentre spieghi che ti succede.”  
“Perché” chiese Jean, curioso, “Non ti viene mai un raffreddore?”  
“No. Non mi sono mai ammalato.”  
“Ah.”  
“Non pensare quello a cui stai pensando.”  
“Eh?”  
“Non vorresti essere come me  solo per non prenderti qualche malanno.”  
Jean, sentendosi colpevole, non rispose: Eren aveva già capito.  
“Sai, le prime volte non era così” prima ancora che Eren potesse accorgersi di stare parlando a ruota libera, lo stava già facendo. Le sue stesse emozioni gli erano qualcosa di sconosciuto e lì per lì, inesperto, non seppe che nome dare a quella sensazione piacevole e briosa nel suo petto. Era così indescrivibilmente bello avere trovato qualcuno che s’era seduto con lui e voleva parlare, capire, conoscere, anziché sparargli e basta. “Davo solo di matto. Come quando i bambini fanno i capricci, solo che avevo molta più fame. Per poco mi sarei mangiato anche le sedie…”  
Lì, Jean ridacchiò e Eren lo lasciò fare. “Scusami” disse Jean, tornando serio, “Immagino che non faccia ridere.”  
Eren non gli rispose, facendogli tornare il senso di colpa, e proseguì. “Era come essere matti da legare, ma solo per una notte. Mi saliva un’assurda fame, per la quale mi sarei mangiato ogni cosa, dei mal di testa con i quali avrei giurato di morire, e una frenesia inspiegabile. Avevo sempre cercato di uscire e di andarmene. Mia madre, padre Erwin e padre Levi sono usciti a cercarmi più volte perché io mi prendevo su, aprivo la finestra e scappavo.”  
“…Padre Erwin e padre Levi?”  
“Mi hanno cresciuto come un figlio.”  
Jean rimase sorpreso nell’udire l’affermazione di Eren: avrebbe giurato che quei due fossero totalmente incapaci a gestire le persone, o meglio, che lo fosse padre Levi, e poi il licantropo gli confessava di essere stato cresciuto da loro. Aveva tirato giudizi troppo affettati, come quasi sempre.  
“E sono gli unici a sapere la verità a Weiβdorf” proseguì Eren, ancora serio ma quieto, “In realtà, è come se l’avessero sempre saputo. Si occupavano di me tutte le notti e furono loro a rendersi conto, quando avevo quindici anni, che non avrei continuato a dare di matto e basta ad ogni luna piena.”  
Ci fu una lunga pausa in cui Jean si sentì schiacciato dal peso della verità e della consapevolezza che quei preti avevano saputo tutto fin da subito. Lo avevano preso per il culo, praticamente, e neanche troppo alle sue spalle.  
“Se non mi avessero accompagnato nella foresta, non avresti trovato nessuno a Weiβdorf ieri, probabilmente.”  
“..Co.. Cosa intendi?”  
“La prima notte feci fuori qualcosa come… Trenta pecore e otto vacche.”  
“Trenta pecore e otto vacche—“  
“Non avevo controllo di me, lo so anche se non fai quella faccia. Le prime volte fu sempre così. Era come essere immersi in un incubo lunghissimo, sapere di esservi dentro, e non potere fare niente per svegliarsi.”  
“E come hai fatto a.. controllarti?” domandò Jean, e si stupì di essere onestamente curioso; la notte scorsa, Eren non aveva tentato di ammazzarlo: ripensandoci, gli sembrava una specie di avvertimento.  
“Mi ha insegnato padre Levi.”  
Jean per poco non balzò in piedi. “Anche lui è un—“  
“No. Mi ha solo insegnato a controllarmi. Con degli esercizi della mente.”  
“Esercizi della mente..?”  
“Sì, ma lascia perdere, non sto neanche a spiegateli. Tu sei troppo stupido.”  
“…Basta!” lagnò ancora Jean. Lo avrebbe colpito con un bel calcio alla tibia, ma aveva ancora troppa paura. “Vabbè, ma com’è che.. Cioè, perché proprio loro due? Perché non padre Georg?”  
Lo sguardo di Eren si rannuvolò, persosi in qualche oscuro ricordo lontano. “Sono uomini di chiesa, ma fanno parte di un sotto-ordine di cui non molti sono a conoscenza… e che studia il soprannaturale, circa come degli esorcisti. E poi.. Padre Erwin è la persona che mi ha trovato.”  
“Trovato?”  
“Mio padre, il maniscalco, non è mio padre. Mi hanno adottato. Diceva che mia madre era sterile, ma…”  
“Ma?”  
“È il seme di mio padre ad essere pigro.”  
Jean, più sorpreso per il dettaglio indecente  della vita intima di Kornelius che per l’adozione di Eren, raddrizzò la schiena. “E tu come lo sai, scusa?”  
Eren gli rispose con un tono che aveva dell’ovvio e lo fece sentire ancora più stupido. “Istinto. Come faccio a sapere che non mi salterai addosso” e qui, Jean fu quasi sul punto di ribattere chiedendogli se ne fosse poi così sicuro – e si punì mentalmente, una seconda volta, per quel pensiero sconcio, “E cercherai di ammazzarmi?”  
Il cacciatore ci mise poco a rispondergli. “Fiuti la mia paura?”  
Eren si dilettò nel suo nuovo giochino. Le sue palpebre si abbassarono lentamente e le lunghe ciglia scure sfiorarono le guance. Celò lo sguardo a Jean per qualche secondo e quando riaprì gli occhi, lui stava deglutendo. Ma perché faceva così? Percepiva qualcosa provenire da lui, ma era un senso nuovo e sconosciuto che gli scaldava pancia e inguine e gli faceva allargare le narici, nulla di mai provato fino ad ora. Tutto ciò lasciava una scia appena fastidiosa eppure molto piacevole, curiosa e buffa.  
“Sì, Jean.”  
Il cacciatore ebbe un lieve spasmo ed in seguito aggrottò la fronte.  
“Tutto bene?” gli chiese Eren.  
“Ah” esclamò Jean, una punta di nervosismo, incrociando le braccia al petto, “Mi trovo in una stanza con una creatura mai vista e mai conosciuta che potrebbe uccidermi con un’artigliata e che fiuta la mia paura, è ovvio che va tutto bene!”  
Eren sporse appena il viso in avanti. Li separava più di un metro e mezzo, ma Jean ebbe un balzello allo stomaco, l’ennesimo nel giro di un paio di minuti. “Perché dai per scontato che io voglia ucciderti?”  
“Perché è quello che fanno le bestie” e Jean si morse subito la lingua. Un altro giudizio affrettato.  
“Perché stai parlando con una bestia?”  
“Ma tu non se- … Oh.”  
“Cosa non sono, io?” insistette Eren.”  
L’orgoglio di Jean sputò fuori a fatica: “Non.. Sei.. Una bestia” e il cacciatore diede il profilo a Eren, con un sonoro sbuffo dalle guance gonfie.  
Eren ritenne un peccato che lui si fosse girato e non avesse potuto vedere il suo solito giochino, ma pazienza, in cuor suo era più che certo: avrebbe avuto altre occasioni per rifarglielo. Se non quella sera, le successive.  
“Cos’hai intenzione di fare con me?” gli domandò, a bruciapelo. Non si stranì del quasi totale disinteresse con cui aveva pronunciato la domanda, a riprova del fatto che il suo destino era lasciato al vento; la voglia di combattere per sé, oramai, si circoscriveva alla lotta per la sopravvivenza a se stesso e per mandare avanti la famiglia. Per il bene di Annedore, non di Kornelius.  
Jean arrossì come un rosso pomodoro maturo e lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. “..Cosa? Perché me lo chiedi?”  
“Perché sei venuto per cacciarmi, no? Sei proprio stupido come un cavallo.”  
“Il mio cavallo non è stupido.”  
“Però un po’ gli somigli.”  
“..Non è vero! E comunque..” Jean s’alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al tavolo. Prese il fucile, ma Eren rimase tranquillo a guardare il ragazzo un po’ più grande di lui. “Non lo so” ammise in un sospiro. Nel silenzio che calò nella stanza, Jean si prodigò a mettere via il fucile nella sua sacca di pelle. Eren aveva ragione, per quanto gli seccasse ammetterlo: non c’era bisogno di parole complicate o ragionamenti astrusi, ad una domanda semplice serviva una risposta altrettanto semplice. Posò il fucile nell’armadio e si decise a dargli una risposta, guardandolo di sottecchi ed accorgendosi, con l’ennesimo balzello dello stomaco, che Eren ricambiava lo sguardo. “Mi serve tempo per decidere.”  
“Come vuoi. Io non ho fretta. Ho aspettato tanto qualcuno che avesse le palle di finirla.”  
“Cosa.. Cosa cazzo stai dicendo?” sbottò Jean, chiudendo le ante dell’armadio con un gran fracasso. “Non pensare neanche per scherzo che io ti voglia ammazzare!”  
Eren, sorpreso, sgranò gli occhi. “Ah, no?”  
“No” ribadì Jean, andando a sbattere contro al tavolo col piede per via dell’astio che l’affermazione di Eren gli aveva fatto salire, “Ci deve essere un’altra soluzione” borbottò, lasciando l’altro sempre più sbalordito. Allora qualcuno con un cuore al di fuori di padre Levi, padre Erwin e Annedore esisteva!  
Giunto vicino alla finestra, tirò le tende di panno e poi si girò verso Eren, fissandolo con accusa. “Sia chiaro: non lo faccio per te, lo faccio per me.” farfugliò, cercando di darsi un tono da duro, “Non voglio essere un assassino o un complice di suicidio.”  
Se Jean non avesse piantato su quella scenetta dell’uomo che non deve chiedere mai, Eren avrebbe quasi creduto al suo cinismo. Che pagliaccio.  
“Sì, certo. Ed io non mi chiamo Eren Jaeger.”  
Jean, che intanto dissimulava le sue confuse emozioni togliendosi gli stivali, sollevò il capo alle ultime parole di Eren. “Jaeger? Come _cacciatore_?”  
“Sì, si pronuncia uguale, ma si scrive diverso” gli spiegò, “Non hai letto l’insegna della bottega?”  
Jean lanciò gli stivali in un angolo e arricciò la faccia un po’ a destra e un po’ a sinistra, prima di annuire con falsissima convinzione. “Beh, ovvio _. Mastro Jaeger fabbro maniscalco_ , no?”  
“No.. Veramente è solo _Jaeger maniscalco_.”  
Jean aprì la bocca. Espirò. La richiuse, sulla lingua il sapore della figuraccia. “..Ah.”  
Per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto, il viso di Eren s’illuminò. Strinse le mani alle braccia, e le gambe l’una vicino all’altra, sollevò appena i piedi e tirò tutta la bocca mentre strizzava gli occhi.  
“Tu.. Tu non sai leggere!” esclamò. Eren rovesciò la testa all’indietro e la stanza si riempì della sua risata, limpida, corposa, bella.  
Il suono meraviglioso colpì Jean dritto al petto, poi tante piccole frecce gli fecero roteare tutti gli organelli in pancia e gli spezzarono il fiato, gli fecero sbarrare bocca ed occhi. Bevve quel trillo stupendo, inaspettato, con stupore nei confronti di se stesso, capendo al volo che il suo cervello e il suo cuore l’avevano cacciato in un bel guaio.  
Colpo di fulmine..? Meglio dire colpo di luna!  
   
  


	4. Gibbosa crescente

_Voglio scusarmi per il ritardo ma c'è stato un prolungamento improvviso. Potrei non riuscire a postare i capitoli tutti i giorni (non mi sono gestita al meglio le tempistiche della storia, mi spiace)! Spero continuerete comunque a seguire la fic :)_  
 

* * *

Eren si svegliò di buon mattino e, stranamente, anche di buon umore. Aprì la finestra di camera sua con un'inusuale allegria che gli prudeva nel petto e sorrise un po' sotto la sciarpa al pensiero che quella sera avrebbe rivisto Jean. Gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe insegnato a leggere, scrivere e far di conto, gli era venuto spontaneo in seguito alla risata divertita. Non aveva mai riso così forte di fronte a qualcuno da quando aveva memoria.  
Annedore, la sera precedente, non aveva atteso Eren preoccupata sulla porta nonostante non fosse tornato subito a casa, il che per il ragazzo rientrava nella norma; aveva qualche libertà. D'altronde, alla domanda "Dove sei stato?", Eren rispondeva con un'alzata di spalle e mutismo. Kornelius e Annedore avevano preso per buono che Eren uscisse ogni tanto e non tornasse, la loro unica paura (no: la paura di Annedore sola) era la presenza del lupo grande e grosso, lì fuori. E in casa con loro, ma erano dettagli che ignoravano.  
A sera, il formicolio si era spostato dal petto alla pancia e le mani gli tremavano -non per il freddo- chiudendo bottega. Era qualcosa su cui Eren non s'interrogava affatto, ma lo accettava e si lasciava sorprendere, per la prima volta, dalle emozioni vere. Le aveva conosciute nel mondo circoscritto delle pagine dei libri... Non avrebbe mai sperato che un giorno sarebbero state sue.  
A proposito di libri, ne aveva urgentemente bisogno. Per questo motivo Eren bussò alla porta della canonica in cerca di padre Erwin.  
"Ah, sei tu" starnazzò padre Levi, facendolo entrare. "Di che hai bisogno?"  
"Buonasera, padre.." bisbigliò Eren, pulendosi le suole prima di mettere piede in canonica. "Volevo.. Volevo dei libri."  
"Dei libri? Che te ne fai dei libri?"  
Eren provò un vago imbarazzo ad ammettere la verità, a causa di padre Levi e dei suoi modi sempre molto accomodanti e gentili. "Devo insegnare a leggere e scrivere a una persona."  
A padre Levi non importava davvero perché il ragazzo volesse i libri, Eren avrebbe potuto parlare e lui avrebbe ascoltato solo un paio di parole, ma ciò che udì lo bloccò prima ancora di partire per accompagnarlo in biblioteca. "Chi?"  
"... Jean."  
Padre Levi provò un che di spiacevole al sentirlo chiamare per nome; Eren lo vide stringere le labbra come se avesse appena succhiato un limone. L'uomo gli fece un cenno breve di seguirlo. "Vieni, ti dobbiamo dire due parole."  
Eren, sentendosi a disagio -quindi non era solo Jean ad avere dei problemi con loro due-, seguì padre Levi. Si domandò cosa avesse fatto di male.  
Padre Levi lo condusse allo studio del parroco, un luogo più che familiare per il ragazzo. Si era rifugiato così tante volte tra quelle mura da avere imparato a memoria gli odori della stanza, le forme dei mattoni, e la disposizione dei libri, gestita rigorosamente da padre Levi. Tuttavia, la stanza non gli risultò così accogliente come al solito.  
"Vieni, Eren. Siediti pure" lo invitò padre Erwin con la sua affabile autorità, e il sorriso dell'uomo non fu sufficiente a far sentire Eren tranquillo.  
Si sedette davanti al prete, con padre Levi che rovistava alle sue spalle.  
"Va tutto bene, figliolo?"  
"Sì, padre.." bisbigliò Eren, reggendo il suo sguardo attorcigliando i piedi sotto alla sedia.  
Padre Erwin si sporse verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato. "Ne sei sicuro?"  
Come fare a mentire a quegli occhi color cielo, puntati verso di lui come due spade? "Sì, padre" disse la verità, "Anche se lei mi sta mettendo un po' a disagio, padre" e la disse un'altra volta.  
"..Oh!" Padre Erwin gli rivolse un sorriso pacato e si rimise composto. Per tutta la vita avevano educato Eren a dire loro la verità e, giunti a quel punto, si fidava di lui tanto da non mettere in dubbio la sua testimonianza. "Ti domando scusa, ragazzo mio. Vedi, Eren, sappiamo che è uscito a caccia due notti fa. Siamo abbastanza sicuri che ti abbia visto.."  
"Sì, padre. Gli ho fatto fare la pipì addosso."  
Dal fondo della stanza, un basso grattare di gola suggerì che padre Levi si stava facendo una risatina muta.  
".. Ecco il perché dei suoi pantaloni stesi, Levi!"  
"Te l'avevo detto, io, che si era pisciato sotto."  
Eren assistette alla scenetta trovandoli buffi, come sempre, e più sposati dei suoi genitori. La creatura innocente non sospettava minimamente di ciò che, da più di vent'anni a quella parte, accadeva a porte chiuse, però sentiva qualcosa di molto bello e affettuoso tra loro due. Li aveva sempre visti come una coppietta, ignorando il motivo ma sentendosi un po' in colpa per i suoi pensieri immorali -forse- agli occhi del Signore.  
"Non solo, padre.. Ha anche capito. Lo so, è... Strano, ma non ha cercato di farmi del male, anzi.." Eren fece una piccola pausa in cui il suo stomaco gorgogliò di fame e i preti lo guardarono con lieve allarmismo per le sue parole -non per la pancia, anche se avrebbero dovuto, visto come ruggiva-, "Si è rifiutato di farlo." non se n'accorse, Eren, ma gli sfuggì un tono quasi sognante.  
Padre Erwin guardò oltre la spalla del ragazzo e Eren capì che i due preti si stavano parlando con gli occhi. Lo lesse nello sguardo espressivo del padre Erwin di fronte a lui, lo stesso che c'era ancora quando gli rivolse di nuovo la parola.  
"Eren, non hai un briciolo di paura?"  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo. "No, padre."  
"Ricordati che è un cacciatore" padre Erwin sembrava ammonirlo, ma Eren era sicuro che si trattasse di un altro tipo di sentimento: da lui, infatti, riecheggiava una preoccupazione paterna.  
Il giovane, comunque, si strinse nelle spalle e per giunta ridacchiò, scatenando l'ennesima reazione stupita nei due. "Macché cacciatore e cacciatore, padre... Se non sa neanche acchiappare un coniglio! E vuole per giunta imparare a leggere. È per questo che sono qui stasera" e ho pure saltato la cena, pensò, sarà meglio che Jean non me ne faccia pentire, "Per prendere un po' di libri, se posso." vedendo che padre Erwin era ancora indeciso su come commentare, Eren si affrettò ad aggiungere un dettaglio importante. "Padre... Davvero. Jean è innocuo."  
Padre Erwin sospirò e prese i libri che padre Levi aveva scelto per il ragazzo. Non controllò neanche i titoli, limitandosi a porgere la pila di tomi a Eren. Non era convinto, non serviva la sua innata propensione a percepire le emozioni altrui per capirlo. "Tieni, Eren. E, mi raccomando" Lo fissò negli occhi e la sua mano grande e forte, quasi da soldato, gli strinse il polso. "Se noti qualcosa di strano, diccelo subito." Diede un paio di colpetti al dorso della mano del ragazzo e si fece indietro.  
Eren annuì con determinazione e, presi i libri, s'alzò in piedi per lasciare la stanza. "Padre, e padre, non come ringraziarvi."  
"Di che?" chiese padre Levi mentre chiudeva le imposte. Anche padre Erwin stava finendo di mettere via alcune cose, probabilmente stavano andando a letto.  
"Di esserci sempre stati" rispose soltanto il giovane, prima di girare sui tacchi e uscire dallo studio.  
   
Eren scese le scale coi libri al petto. Premuti, pressati contro al cuore che, per qualche motivo, minacciava di scoppiare.  
Non sapeva, totalmente ignaro dei rapporti umani, cosa significasse quell'emozione; doveva compararla all'euforia dell'amore, che fa saltare lo stomaco e battere il cuore? Oppure alla felicità nel rivedere un caro amico? Jean non sembrava essere nemmeno poi così alla mano come padre Erwin, e allora perché gli faceva piacere rivederlo?  
Ah, beh, inutile farsi domande. Jean, l'antipatico, francese, profumato, mammoletta Jean, era la prima e unica persona al di fuori del santo duo che aveva il desiderio genuino di stare in sua compagnia.  
Fu così felice, Eren, mentre avvicinandosi alla casa scorse la sagoma di Jean che guardava fuori dalla finestra, in controluce rispetto alla lanterna, che accelerò il passo e arrivò al punto di sorridere. Sorriso che divenne largo e radioso quando la porta s'aprì e sulla soglia comparve Jean.  
Un Jean decisamente poco felice di vederlo e col muso lungo tutto scuro.  
Il sorriso svanì.  
Subito dopo, Eren si chinò e si protesse la testa con un libro. Un tonfo metallico e sordo alle sue spalle segnò che la trappola che Jean gli aveva scagliato contro aveva raggiunto la testa.  
"Ma che cazzo fai, eh?" tuonò il cacciatore, "Quella roba vale tutti i miei soldi! Coglione!" continuò a sbraitare, uscendo dalla casetta e prendendo in pieno Eren -di proposoto- con una spallata.  
"Te la riaggiusto!" esclamò Eren. Di colpo gli tornò in mente la faccia di padre Erwin e il loro discorso da poco avvenuto: le ultime parole famose! Sarà stato anche disponibile e tutto, quel Jean, ma era una testa troppo calda!  
Jean recuperò la trappola da terra e gliela puntò contro, a mo' di dito accusatore. Era infastidito, ma dal suo sguardo e dall'enfasi sembrava a dir poco furioso. "Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo che sei stato tu!" Jean ritornò sui suoi passi e spinse Eren da parte, burbero. "E te non hai una minima idea di quanto costi 'sta roba!"  
Eren si fissò sulla sua schiena che risaliva gli scalini. Tentato di mollare i libri lì e saltargli addosso per riempirlo di botte, pensò intensamente agli oggetti che reggeva tra le braccia, prezioso tesoro di due persone che rispettava, e riuscì a calmare il suo istinto. Per un pelo.  
Entrò in casa di seguito a Jean, e lui ancora si lamentava. "L'ho pagata cara! Col sudore della mia fronte! Ma come cazzo ti viene in mente di rompermi le trappole?!"  
Così tante parolacce tutte insieme, e meno male che era un francese. Eren appoggiò i libri al tavolo e si tolse la mantella.  
"Oh!" ululò il cacciatore, "Oh, mi rispondi, sì o no?! Fai il ritardato?!" le sue mani afferrarono Eren per il colletto.  
Pessima scelta, si disse Jean, ritrovandosi a fissare gli occhi d'oro del mannaro.  
Eren scattò e lo afferrò da sotto la mascella, quello spazio di carne tenera e nervi appena prima della gola, e lo scosse a sua volta.  
"Ho detto" ringhiò, "Che te le riparo! Ma tu non strillare!"  
"Io faccio il cazzo che mi pare, occhioni d'oro!" gli sputò in faccia Jean, rabbioso, spingendo il proprio corpo contro il suo. Si era dimenticato della paura della sera prima, a quanto pareva.  
Infatti, Eren venne investito da qualcosa di fortissimo, rabbia, fastidio, che si sommarono ai suoi nervi già tesi e lo portarono a stringere di più le mani sotto alla sua mascella e a cercare di spingerlo via. Ci fu qualcos'altro di molto viscerale e istintivo che lo colpì nello stesso istante in cui Jean lo sbatté schiena al muro. Faccia a faccia, a un palmo dal viso dell'altro, a respirare come se l'aria fosse stata fatta di ferro.  
"Ti sei divertito a rompermi le trappole l'altra notte, eh? Stronzo! Potevi almeno fingere di non essere stato tu, e nascondere tutti quei brutti pelazzi neri!"  
"Piantala" soffiò Eren, sempre più infastidito, e non solo, per essere stato premuto contro al muro. Il fiato di Jean aveva un odore strano, di cibo e di sugo. Gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca. "Piantala! Non volevo che qualche bestia finisse male per colpa mia!"  
Jean roteò gli occhi. "Per colpa tua!" la sua voce raggiunse un picco così acuto che nessuno dei due avrebbe creduto possibile. "Ma chi cazzo se ne frega della colpa! Sono bestie, sono animali, carne e cibo! Credi che li avrei catturati per divertirmi?! Credi che non me ne sarei nutrito coi preti di qua!?"  
"Non lo potevo sapere!" sbottò Eren di rimando, stringendogli poi le spalle per spingerlo e allontanarlo. Eppure, per qualche ragione a lui sconosciuta e che gli stava facendo ribollire il sangue ovunque, la sua presa -più forte di quella di un patetico cacciatore comune- era sufficiente solo a tenerlo fermo e non lo stava spostando di un centimetro. Anzi.  
Lui lo respingeva, Jean premeva in avanti. Tra di loro, a dividerli, una forza impensabilmente grande, paragonabile a quel punto a metà tra la repulsione e l'attrazione tra due identici poli magnetici. Eren aveva letto di questo in un libro.  
Mai avrebbe immaginato che nella realtà potesse essere tanto irresistibile.  
"La prossima volta" sbuffò Jean, allentando ma non mollando la presa dalla sua maglia, "Sappilo."  
Eren ansimava come dopo una gran corsa, senza sapere il perché, e lo stesso era per Jean. Imitò il gesto dell'altro: allentò la presa ma non la lasciò, ritrovandosi così con le mani posate sulle sue spalle. Sulla lingua, il sapore di un che d'incompleto, non conclusosi a dovere.  
"E come dovrei saperlo?!" era ancora arrabbiato, o meglio scocciato, dalla reazione da matto di Jean. Mettersi a lanciare trappole di metallo, ma era pazzo come un cavallo o cosa?  
Frattanto che aspettava una risposta, Eren scosse il capo e strinse gli occhi, per scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione strana e troppo forte per essere supportata. Proveniva da se stesso? Da Jean? Da entrambi?  
"... Vabbè" Jean esalò un sospiro e rilassò il collo. Erano ancora vicini, forse troppo, con le ginocchia che ancora si toccavano. "La finiamo qui, va bene? Di discutere, intendo. Ho fatto tanto rumore per nulla."  
Eren accettò di buon grado la proposta: suonava allettante. Certo non era ciò che si aspettava, ma una piccola parte di sé gli sussurrava che era stata la scelta migliore. "Sì, ci sto... Amici come prima?"  
Jean non gli diede voce e fu lì che Eren capì che qualcosa stava per accadere. Lo udì nel silenzio, lo lesse su una scossa che attraversò il viso del cacciatore.  
Un odore forte, fortissimo, addirittura dolciastro che identificò come appartenente a.. Una femmina, gli riempì il naso un momento prima che Jean scattasse ancora in avanti e si decidesse a premere lui contro al muro, e le proprie labbra su quelle di Eren.  
Il ragazzo sussultò, sbarrando gli occhi, pressato contro il muro con qualcosa di morbido ma consistente molto vicino alla faccia, quella zaffata di sesso -e che lui ignorava esserlo- su per il naso. Ma non pensò. E la cosa, un po', fu capace di spaventarlo.  
A travolgerlo, l'istinto che gli fece ricambiare la pressione della bocca e trasformare le mani posate sulle  spalle di Jean in ragni curiosi, che osavano lungo la sua schiena, s'intrigavano ai suoi capelli e si fermavano sul suo viso per tirarlo più vicino. Jean, Jean, Jean, Jean... Doveva conoscerlo con la stessa sicura certezza con cui non aveva dubbi che esistesse il sole. Conoscerlo a fondo. Farsi conoscere a fondo.  
Jean gli prese i polsi e gli bloccò le mani contro al muro, quasi a dirgli: non ti muovere. Caddero piano e forte dentro alla spirale del desiderio più animale nel dischiudersi delle labbra e nell'intrecciarsi umido, un po' goffo ma passionale, delle loro lingue. Jean s'era già dimenticato dell'alito cattivo di Eren, e premeva il corpo contro il suo, premeva, premeva perché voleva di più, aveva bisogno di più. E Eren ricambiava il suo sfregarsi con straordinario entusiasmo, ma non era obbedienza, più una sorta di creatura che si lascia domare perché è così che si fa, è così che è giusto fare.  
Jean gli lasciò i polsi ed afferrò i suoi fianchi, sempre più accaldato per quel bacio, reso piccante dagli schiocchi delle bocche, dai morsetti con cui Eren, giocosamente, intrappolava il suo labbro inferiore.  
I fianchi di Jean iniziarono a muoversi in tondo, piano, seguendo il ritmo ora più lento del loro bacio da far girare la testa. Inguine contro inguine, era chiaro che Eren chiedeva di essere liberato e a lui, troppo, troppo ubriaco, non passò per la mente che fosse un po' presto, una reazione esagerata. Jean prese fiato e senz'indugio, senza dispiacere per avere smesso di baciarlo, seguì i bisogni carnali di entrambi. Si chinò sul suo collo e lo baciò con la stessa passione, facendo sfuggire a Eren un dolce sospiro di attesa.  
A quel punto, Eren aprì languidamente gli occhi. Vide la luce fioca della lanterna appoggiata sul tavolo e come svegliandosi di soprassalto da un incubo, allarmato, respinse Jean. E stavolta ci riuscì.  
Cosa.. Cosa diamine era successo? Cosa gli era preso? Perché aveva, avevano fatto tutto questo?! Che accidenti era scattato dentro di lui per arrivare a tanto.. Qualunque cosa fosse stata? In realtà, non che l'ignorasse del tutto, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe provato un desiderio del genere se Jean non l'avesse baciato. Persino ora, lontano dalle sue labbra, lo guardava e si chiedeva onestamente la ragione di tutto lo scatenarsi nel suo stomaco, bacino e inguine, dove qualcosa tirava e pulsava. Come aveva fatto a baciarlo, a sapere dove mettere le mani e cosa aspettarsi, se non aveva mai avuto un contatto così intimo e intenso con nessuno? I libri, ahiloro, non erano così dettagliati da renderlo edotto della teoria.  
Eren fissò Jean con gli occhi sbarrati e il fiatone. Reclinò la testa un po' indietro fino ad appoggiarla contro al muro, dato che girava come una trottola e lui aveva bisogno di qualche appiglio.  
Jean, d'altro canto, era sconvolto; difficile dire in che senso, se positivo o negativo. L'eccitazione era stata bella finché era durata, finché quel maledetto Eren non l'aveva allontanato facendogli salire un senso d'imbarazzo e frustrazione. Cosa fosse successo, neanche il più razionale ed esperto -in materia d'attrazione- dei due riusciva a spiegarselo. C'era stato uno scatto e poi più nulla: aveva dimenticato ogni cosa, passato, presente e futuro, diventando un agglomerato di desiderio carnale fine a se stesso, perso in un momento in cui le uniche cose ad esistere erano il piacere e il bisogno, la priorità assoluta, di accoppiarsi con lui.  
La stanza, dopo essersi fatta complice di schiocchi e leggeri ansiti d'impazienza, si riempì di silenzio imbarazzante. Fu Jean a decidersi a romperlo, borbottando qualcosa.  
"È.. Un modo in cui chiediamo scusa in Francia."  
Eren, ancora troppo su di giri e stravolto per ridere -insomma! Di libri ne aveva letti, lo aveva preso per uno che legge solo testi sacri?-, annuì meccanicamente. "Ah. Bello."  
"Già."  
"Sì" Eren strizzò gli occhi, si morse il labbro e poi lo guardò fisso. Dovevano allontanarsi in fretta. "I libri. Ti ho portato dei libri. Per insegnarti a leggere."  
"Ah.. Sì?"  
"Sì, e me ne hai quasi rovinato uno. Non sono nemmeno miei."  
"Non l'avrei fatto se tu non--" e si zittì all'indice di Eren premuto sulle sue labbra e alla sua espressione che l'ammoniva. Risultava poco credibile, con gli occhioni che ancora brillavano di desiderio e le guance color porpora.  
"Zitto. Finiamola qui" e aggiunse subito dopo, nella voce un che di significativo,  "È meglio così."  
   
Fu così, con imbarazzo e sguardi distolti, che i due si misero al tavolo ad imparare. Jean non commentò sull'evidente  _stato interessante_ di Eren, né quest'ultimo ebbe il coraggio di riportare la memoria al bacio irruento e improvviso. Si concentrarono sullo studio come poterono, ma fu difficile, davvero molto difficile, sebbene Eren avesse avuto un po' di minestra riscaldata da Jean con cui nutrirsi e sulla quale sfogarsi.   
Quella cosa tra le sue gambe smise di dargli noie dopo un bel po'. Nel bacio doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di veramente poco normale! E, anche se in cuor suo Eren immaginasse la ragione, preferì tacere per il bene di entrambi: aveva un'idea vaga di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere e, in effetti, aveva paura del giudizio del Signore. Succedeva, a vivere tutta la vita con i preti che gli ammonivano lezioni sul peccato e la fornicazione prima del matrimonio.   
Le occhiate sfuggenti non mancarono all'appello, tuttavia, il Signore non poté impedirle. Cercavano di guardarsi di nascosto più di quanto l'orgoglio -Jean, ma anche Eren- e il timore di Dio -Eren, Jean era uno sporco francese senza morale- potessero ammettere. Se fosse un modo per fugare l'imbarazzo, o per dare corda all'interesse crescente, non era sicuro affermarlo.  
"Mer- merl- oohh.." Jean si stiracchiò e sbadigliò il suo ultimo tentativo.  
Contagiato, anche Eren si stirò e sbadigliò, stropicciandosi un occhio. Gesto che, mannaggia a lui, Jean trovò grazioso. Un lupo, grande e grosso, un ragazzo puzzolente e lui lo trovava grazioso mentre sbadigliava e si grattava gli occhi.  
"Per stasera chiudiamo qui" gli disse Eren, "Sai, sei meno stupido di quel che credessi. Vorrei continuare.. Ma s'è fatto tardi."  
Jean gonfiò le guance, patetico tentativo pieno di sonno. Era un buon modo per spronarlo e lui non lo riusciva a capire. Ma più forte di uno sbuffo o una lamentela, fu una proposta. "Perché non ti fermi qui per la notte? Sei più vicino alla bottega e ho due stanze. Tu puoi dormire nella camera col letto grande."  
A Eren s'illuminò il viso di stupore. "Davvero?"  
"No. Per finta" Jean grugnì e si prodigò a chiudere bene le imposte.  
"E mi svegli tu?"  
"Ti sveglia la sveglia" e non avrebbe chiesto scusa per l'infelice scelta di vocaboli, "Ce n'è una in camera mia. Te vai a prepararti per la notte, te la porto io e te la punti tu. Io non so come si faccia" scrollò le spalle. Si volse verso il corridoio ed indicò in fondo. "A destra, dopo la mia camera, c'è la tua."  
Senza un commento, Eren si diresse verso 'camera sua', ripensando a padre Erwin che lo metteva in guardia dal cacciatore. Ma che cacciatore era, uno che faceva dormire la preda nella sua stessa casa? Jean, a suo avviso, aveva sbagliato mestiere. Decisamente un clamoroso buco nell'acqua. Jean era pericoloso come un lanoso agnellino appena nato, che magari già si credeva un ariete grande e grosso, non poteva prendere in giro il naso del lupo. E poi, un cacciatore che... Coccola, per così dire, la sua preda?   
Eren si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé e sé mentre si spogliava degli abiti pesanti e indossati a strati. Jean era interessante. Aveva un odore particolare, da una nota dolciastra molto intensa: sapeva stuzzicare il suo naso come poco altro. I suoi occhi gli piacevano, nocciola, sottili e allungati, sormontati da sopracciglia vergognosamente ben fatte; gli piaceva il modo in cui lo aveva guardato in quei due giorni. Come nessun altro mai.  
Durante il bacio, che ricordò con un brivido birichino, aveva sentito che il suo corpo era caldo nel modo che piaceva a lui e, anche lucidamente, formulò il pensiero che non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto stringerlo o farsi stringere un poco. Cos'era il contatto fisico, questa cosa misteriosa che iniziava ad agognare?  
Jean che bussava alla porta gli impedì di continuare a chiederselo. Ce ne aveva messo di tempo! Eren si era già messo sotto alle coperte e nonostante una piccola parte dispettosa di sé volesse farlo penare sulla porta qualche istante, la sua parte meno infantile ebbe la meglio. "Ah, alla buon'ora!" o forse no.  
Jean entrò, in una mano la lanterna e nell'altra la sveglia, poi appoggiò quest'ultima al comodino e si accovacciò ai piedi del letto, facendo luce a Eren.   
"Entri senza neanche chiedere?" lo canzonò, mettendosi seduto e recuperando la sveglia. "E se fossi stato nudo?"  
Jean, rimasto stranamente zitto fino a quel momento, arrossì tanto quanto bastava per notarlo alla luce arancione della lanterna. "Avrei guardato, no?"  
Eren ritirò il capo e avvicinò la sveglia al petto, un gesto spontaneo. "Jean!"  
"Eh?"  
"Ma sei scemo, non si guardano le persone nude."  
"Cosa?"  
"Non sta bene" gli era sempre stato detto così, a casa, in bottega e in chiesa.  
"Beh? Perché non sta bene?"  
In effetti, non si era mai soffermato al riflettere sul perché prima di allora, e nella breve pausa esitante di Eren, Jean aggiunse, in tono strafottente, "Ti esplodono gli occhi se guardi una persona nuda?"  
Il viso di Eren si fece più scuro e sporse il labbro inferiore, segno che stava riflettendo. Ma forse era troppo tardi, e la vicinanza di Jean, coi suoi ormoni matti sommati ai propri,  non l'aiutava; fatto sta che Eren non fu capace di trarre mezza conclusione. Ci avrebbe pensato a sole alto.   
"Ho messo la sveglia alle cinque" gli disse, piantando la sveglia sul comodino quasi a rimarcare la sua decisione, "Devo ancora darti i compiti."  
"Che?!"  
"Ah, insomma, dovrò tenerti occupato in qualche modo quando non fai finta di cacciare."  
In quel momento, Jean si rese conto di essere seduto sul letto di fianco a Eren da chissà che punto della conversazione. "Io non faccio finta di cacciare. Sei tu che fai finta di farti prendere."  
Eren ridacchiò appena appena, divertito dal suo lato orgoglioso e piacevolmente cretino. "Preparati, prima di un lupo cattivo, sono un insegnante severo. E ho sonno."  
"E me lo potevi dire prima."  
"Sei tu che sei messo a parlare di gente nuda."  
"Potevi farmi stare zitto!"  
"Ci sto provando adesso" confermò Eren, appoggiandosi bene ad un cuscino comodo come non ne ricordava, "Ma non funziona!"  
Lanciandogli un'occhiata piena di tronfia irritazione, Jean si mise in piedi e fece per andarsene. "E allora buonanotte!"   
"Aspetta!" lo chiamò, "Credevo ti fermassi qui."  
Sulla porta, Jean si girò a guardarlo e Eren si prese quel momento per analizzare la sagoma del suo corpo controluce. Doveva esserci una lanterna accesa in corridoio.   
"No, io dormo nel mio letto."  
"Perché non qui?" non percepiva quella tensione forte e dal fondo dello stomaco che li aveva colti nell'ingresso: da Jean gli arrivava solo stanchezza. Non solo, l'ormone era matto, ma non ancora impazzito.  
"Eren, non so come dirtelo" sospirò, " Ma tu puzzi un casino."  
Eren piegò il capo di lato. Era la prima volta che gli si faceva un commento sul suo odore: non aveva pensato mai di puzzare, per il semplice fatto che era normale tra quasi tutte le persone che conosceva. Non padre Levi, né padre Erwin né altri preti, avevano viso e mani puliti. Era per questo che associava la pulizia alla chiesa.   
"Ah" Eren tese il collo verso di lui. Peccato, non avrebbero dormito vicini, non si sarebbero tenuti caldo e non avrebbe soddisfatto il suo bisogno di contatto fisico. Eppure era determinato a mettersi a dormire con una minima consolazione, ché al discorso pulizia ci avrebbe pensato l'indomani. "Allora dammi un bacio."  
Eren non chiese, pretese. Jean rimase molto colpito più dalla sua personalità  che dalla richiesta: il suo carattere iniziava ad emergere ed Eren gli somigliava in maniera quasi seccante. E chi se lo sarebbe aspettato dal figlio muto del maniscalco.  
S'inumidì le labbra, non si sarebbe fatto scappare l'occasione di piantare un bacio voluto sulla sua bocca. Sentendo la stranezza del momento, ma non facendosi turbare, si avvicinò e gli posò prima le mani sul viso, poi un rapido schiocco sulle labbra. Eren gli premette le mani sulla nuca e si prese un bacio più intenso, seppur accennato, e lo stomaco di entrambi fece il giullare.  
"A questo punto direi buonanotte" sussurrò Jean sulle labbra del lupo.  
"Vattene a dormì" gli fece eco la dolcezza di Eren.  
   
 

****

  
Due figure scesero di corsa le scale. Erano padre Erwin e padre Levi, trafelati nei loro abiti da notte coperti con una vestaglia pesante, ed erano agitati.  
Eren non era uscito dalla casetta per tutta la notte. I due uomini, diffidenti nei confronti del cacciatore, rimasero svegli dandosi il cambio alla finestra. Intorno all'ora delle lodi, poco prima dell'alba, di Eren non c'era ancora alcuna traccia. Attesero che il sole sorgesse e colorasse il mondo con una foschia azzurrina, prima di saltare a conclusioni affrettate. Ma l'ora delle lodi si faceva vicina e non potevano non presentarsi. Temevano più per la vita di Eren che per la propria reputazione. Uscirono insieme dalla stanza e corsero giù in cortile.  
Padre Levi prese un grosso bastone trovato nei dintorni e padre Erwin cercò di sbirciare dalle finestre, ma le imposte erano state chiuse molto bene e non filtrava neanche un filo di luce. Non restava altro da fare se non bussare.  
Padre Erwin, con padre Levi al suo fianco, di lato alla porta, bussò.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Per cui bussò ancora.  
E non ci alcuna risposta.  
I due preti si scambiarono un'occhiata allarmata: cos'era successo a Eren? Non pensarono potesse trattarsi di un falso allarme. Era la prima volta che Eren sembrava stare stringendo amicizia con qualcuno, e diamine, proprio un cacciatore doveva essere!  
Padre Erwin bussò una terza volta. "Eren?" chiamò a voce alta. Padre Levi si preparò col bastone, ma padre Erwin lo fermò con l'indice alzato. L'orecchio vicino al legno, era in ascolto.  
Leggeri passetti sulle travi anticiparono una voce che conoscevano. "Padre.." sussurrò Eren, aprendo la porta.  
I due uomini tirarono all'unisono un sospiro di sollievo, sebbene padre Levi sembrò più che altro sbuffare.  
"Buongiorno... Che ci fate qui?" gli domandò, stropicciandosi un occhio. "Ah, padre Levi, anche voi.. Non vi avevo visto.."  
Il prete biondo si schiarì la voce e gli sorrise paterno. Che sollievo nel suo petto! E che paranoico era stato. "Ciao, Eren. Volevo assicurarmi che fossi già sveglio."  
Anche se era molto assonnato, Eren immaginava come facessero a sapere che si trovava ancora lì. Sebbene non avesse visto le loro facce, la notte prima aveva sentito di essere osservato da loro due. Non c'era un perché; come con Jean, lo sapeva e basta.  
"Sì, padre, sono sveglio- padre Levi, perché mi sta minacciando?"  
"Non ti sto minacciando" borbottò, abbassando il bastone.  
"Non sta minacciando" gli fece eco padre Erwin, che rabbrividì per il freddo e, infine, sorrise mascherando l'imbarazzo, che a Eren arrivò comunque forte e chiaro. "Bene, sono lieto di vedere che tu sia già sveglio e sano."  
"Padre" sbadigliò Eren, "gliel'ho detto che Jean non è buono a cacciare neanche un coniglio."  
L'uomo sospirò, ammettendo tra sé e sé che il ragazzo aveva ragione. Non era stato in grado di gestire la paranoia, ma come biasimare sia lui che padre Levi? Eren, da solo, di notte con un cacciatore. Gli esseri umani erano strani e imprevedibili, ma evidentemente per il ragazzo lupo erano libri stampati.  
Una volta che i preti se ne andarono così com'erano venuti, solo più imbarazzati, Eren si stiracchiò e tornò in casa grattandosi la schiena. La sveglia segnava le cinque: era troppo presto, in effetti, per cui tolse il meccanismo del campanello. C'era ancora tempo per preparare gli esercizi per Jean... E stargli un po' vicino prima di rivestirsi per andare in bottega. Non aveva proprio voglia di andare lì e patire il freddo, fianco a fianco con quel rozzo di Kornelius, con i cavalli come unica compagnia. Beh, almeno quelle bestie un po' gli ricordavano Jean, ed era una piccola consolazione - nonostante Jean fosse un orgogliosa testa di cazzo.  
Svogliato, stropicciandosi gli occhi e mangiando pane bianco trovato nella credenza -per una volta non si fece problemi a sgraffignare qualcosa-, Eren si mise d'impegno per scrivere i compiti per Jean. Parole semplici, composte delle poche sillabe che Jean aveva già imparato a decifrare: vero era che i bambini assorbivano le conoscenze come stracci bevono l'acqua, ma la mente di un adulto era anche più formata a comprendere concetti basilari e ripetitivi. Eren si chiedeva solo se Jean avrebbe imparato a scrivere bene, la sua calligrafia finora era un guazzabuglio buffo e difficilmente decifrabile.  
Lasciò i fogli sul tavolo e strisciò i piedi fino alla camera di Jean, e non solo fin lì, ma sul bordo del suo letto. Il cacciatore dormiva della grossa: da quando i preti avevano bussato alla porta, Eren aveva fatto qualche discreto rumore, ma lui mica si era mosso di mezzo pollice... Che buffo che era, raccolto sul fianco, la faccia per metà nascosta nel cuscino e le coperte tirate all'altezza del mento. Fregandosene del commento di Jean sul suo cattivo odore, Eren si stese sotto alle coperte vicino a lui; appoggiò la guancia alla sua schiena, si riempì le orecchie del battito del suo cuore. Jean avrebbe dovuto scusarlo, ma Eren non poteva farne a meno. C'era stato un senso di più forte della ragione e del pensiero che aveva bollato Jean come suo e suo soltanto, quasi lo avesse scelto. Era un senso privo di possessività, che lasciava al ragazzo una piacevole idea di reciproca appartenenza. Adorava la sua traccia olfattiva, anche il gusto della sua saliva, la sua altezza, la sua forma, la sua voce. Eren pensò che si trattasse solo di un colpo di fulmine, una di quelle infatuazioni strane che capitano ai giovani inesperti.. Proprio come lui. Tutta la notte aveva ripensato al bacio appassionato, e poi all'ultimo bacio dolce e leggero che Jean aveva acconsentito a dargli. Incredibilmente, non c'era stata l'ombra di un senso di colpa: dopotutto, non avevano giaciuto. Il Signore poteva chiudere un occhio, se non consumavano... Se. S'era morso il labbro più volte nel buio, a ricordare il suo inguine premuto e sfregato contro quello di Jean, i loro respiri fusi insieme e le sue mani che gli facevano fare le capriole nella pancia.  
Anche in quel momento il suo stomaco sussultò e lui sorrise, sfregando il viso contro la schiena di Jean, riempiendosi le narici del suo odore, imprimendolo a fondo nella memoria.  
Sospirò e si accorse solo allora di avere le braccia strette attorno alla vita di Jean, che iniziò a stirarsi piano. Eren, spontaneamente, gli baciò la nuca.  
"Ah.. Eren?"  
"Sono io" rispose, stringendolo un po' di più.  
"Che ci fai qui.." sborbottò Jean, posando una mano sulla sua. A Eren quel gesto piacque davvero molto.  
"Ma che domanda è?" parlavano piano, quasi si sussurrassero nell'orecchio. Entrambi ebbero la sensazione che stesse accadendo qualcosa, senza avere un'idea di cosa fosse. "Ti ho preparato i compiti.."  
"I... Cosa?" Jean gli fece intendere che voleva girarsi e si rotolò tra le sue braccia per mettersi di fronte a lui, ancora ad occhi chiusi. Lui non sarebbe riuscito a vedere bene Eren tra le imposte chiuse e la luce troppo lieve dell'alba, ma gli occhi da lupo di Eren catturarono la sua faccia con i segni del cuscino e i capelli un disastro peggiore del solito.  
"Compiti.. Ti devi esercitare con le parole che ti ho scritto, e fare esercizi di calligrafia, scrivere le lettere, e..."  
"Ah, sta' zitto" sbottò sottovoce e pigiò le labbra sulle sue. Eren ebbe un lievissimo sussulto ma chiuse subito gli occhi, abbandonando le braccia sui fianchi dell'altro. Fu un bacio a stampo, prolungato, il giusto saluto alla nuova giornata che stava per iniziare. Non fosse che il languore delle carezze tiepide gli stesse facendo tornare un sonno insopportabile.  
"Dai!" Eren tentò di ribellarsi alla cascata di baci lenti di cui lo stava ricoprendo Jean. "Devo andare. E anche tu devi alzarti e muovere il culo" affermò, bloccandogli il viso liscio tra i palmi.  
Jean aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, ed Eren capì che riusciva a vederlo nonostante la penombra. Il cacciatore sospirò, ancora assonnato ed un poco confuso, ma di certo non felice di lasciarlo andare. Il che era molto strano. Lo conosceva da così poco e puzzava pure!  
"Torni stasera?" borbottando, lottò contro l'orgoglio.  
Eren esitò un secondo, piacevolmente colto di sorpresa. "Sì.." gli disse, col sorriso nella voce. "Ma ora lasciami - devo correre o Kornelius mi riempie di botte" e con queste ultime parole, scappò fuori dal letto fino alla stanza che gli aveva assegnato Jean. Il quale, pigrissimo, cercò di alzarsi dal letto iniziando dal mettersi seduto a sbadigliare.  
"Ma perché te lo lasci fare?"  
"Cosa?" domandò Eren, rivestendosi in fretta, infilando una manica per la gamba di un pantalone.  
"Quel lavoro sulla tua testa."  
"Quale lavoro?"  
La voce di Jean si era fatta più vicina alla porta. "Ah, su, non farmi credere che quello stupido tra noi sei tu. Poi dopo mi credo troppo intelligente. Anche se in realtà io sono troppo intelligente. Comunque dico... Il pugno battuto sulla cucuzza."  
Eren si girò e lo vide fermo con la spalla poggiata allo stipite della porta, i capelli ancor più disastrosi, la maglia e i pantaloni di lana e i piedi nudi. Nonostante ciò, Jean conservava la sua aria da spaccone che lo rendeva fastidioso. Catturava la sua attenzione.  
“Kornelius mi crede stupido” rispose Eren, legandosi la sciarpa rossa al collo, “Ed è bene che sia così.”  
“Va bene, è furbo da parte tua farti credere stupido, ma..” fece una pausa e sospirò, roteando gli occhi, “Non dovresti farti trattare come uno zerbino.”  
“Tu dici?”  
Jean annuì, le braccia conserte sul petto. “La prossima volta che lo fa, tu scansati. Vedrai che ci ripensa. Stupido ma non zerbino.”  
Eren rifletté un secondo sulle parole dell’altro. In teoria, non era una cattiva idea. Anche gli stupidi dovrebbero sapersi fare rispettare – ma preferì mangiarsi la lingua piuttosto che ammettere di fronte a lui che aveva ragione. Jean era un egocentrico sicuro di sé mentre lui un lupacchiotto dispettoso.  
“Spostati dalla porta, devo andare.”  
In tutta risposta, Jean allargò le braccia e chiuse la via con i palmi saldi sui due stipiti opposti. “Ti facevo più educato, sai?”  
Eren alzò gli occhi al cielo. Stava perdendo il tempo che non aveva! Recitò come un poemetto: “Potresti spostarti dalla porta, per favore?”  
“No, più educato!” lo rimbeccò Jean, sporgendo il viso in avanti.  
Eren rimase a fissarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, confuso. Che voleva, adesso? Se non partivano da sé, alcuni gesti erano un mistero, e più educato di così, che doveva fare? La riverenza?  
“..Più educato”  insistette Jean, e stavolta strinse la bocca a mo’ di bacio. Allora Eren capì, lieto, e anche se con una certa seccatura, gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra. Era la giusta chiave per la serratura, dato che Jean gongolò tra sé e sé, lasciandolo passare. “Passa una buona giornata.”  
“E tu fa’ i compiti” lo minacciò Eren, prendendo la via dell’uscita e afferrando al volo la mantella lungo la strada.  
“Eren!”  
“Eh?” ormai nel cortile, Eren si voltò verso di lui con l’intenzione di scoccargli un’occhiataccia. Ma il suo tentativo fallì miseramente, perché Jean, sulla porta, gli sorrideva. Ed era  carino. Per quanto possa essere carino un cacciatore francese seccante e antipatico e orgoglioso e pomposo con il viso un po’ lungo e dei capelli tagliati male, che fosse chiaro.  
“Grazie.”  
Eren boccheggiò un momento come uno di quegli stupidissimi pesci che Kornelius aveva acchiappato qualche volta, giù al lago. Jean sembrò sul punto di ridacchiare ed Eren si riscosse: non doveva dargli modo di farlo!  
“Anche a te” soffiò fuori, onesto come solo una bestia poteva essere. “Grazie a te” ripeté, per conficcare meglio il concetto in quella testa bionda che aveva quasi creduto irriconoscente, almeno fino a quel singolo ‘grazie’.  
Il ragazzo se ne andò prima di lasciarsi stregare dall’ultimo sorriso da spaccone di Jean. Conservò un pezzetto di quell’immagine nel cuore. Lo tenne al caldo e lo guardò più volte durante il giorno, anche quando Kornelius cercava di avvicinarsi a lui per dargli il solito pugnetto sulla testa: allora alla sua faccia turbata e stupita si sovrapponeva al bel sorriso di Jean, e continuava a ronzargli per la testa quando l’uomo si allontanava borbottando qualcosa sui suoi occhi pazzi e fissi.  
Per essere il parente più prossimo del suo cavallo, Jean aveva dei denti straordinariamente umani. Era questo che a Eren metteva di buonumore. Era _sicuramente_ questo. 


End file.
